Yuri SoraLily Sky
by silver eyeshine
Summary: AU. Yondaime alive! Naruto runs away from Konoha, leaving Sasuke behind at 5 yrs old. Then he meets Haku, Gaara, and two others. But what happens when the chuunin exams comes?SasuNaru, ItaOCHa, GaaraOC. Warning! Yaoi! Don't like, don't read! R
1. Chapter 1

" " means talking

' ' means thinking

'' means Kyuubi thinking

Kyuubi talking

Age: Naruto- 6/15. Gaara - 7/16. Haku - 8/17. Sasuke – 7/16. Itachi – 10/18. Shinya – 6/15. Shinji – 6/15

Chapter 1

It was quiet in the village of Konoha, the day was calm and peaceful. On the corner of the village, nestled in the woods, sat a three story white mansion with blue shutters and a brown door. Now, inside that mansion contained and father and son. The father was a very important person while the son was the only child of the father since the mother died giving birth to him.

"Hey daddy, daddy!" A small boy, who looked like 5 or 6 years old, with blond hair, blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek, came running towards a man coming down the stairs. The man was the Yodaime, 4th Hokage of the Village hidden in the leaf, Konoha. "Daddy, daddy! Can I go over to Sasuke's house to play?"

The man, who was known as Arashi, looked like the young boy except for the whisker marks, shook his head. "No, it is too dangerous Naruto. Especially when only Itachi and Sasuke are the only living members."

The boy, Naruto, shook his head. "But you promised I could go!" Arashi shook his head no. "I know, but you are not going anywhere and that's final! You will be safe in his mansion. How about I get Kakashi, or Jiraiya, or Tsunade to watch and play with you?"

Naruto only shook his head and stomped a foot, "No! I want to play with Sasuke!" Arashi got mad. "No! You will say here and that's that! Now, I have to go to work. Kakashi will watch over you today." And Arashi left. Naruto watched him go, tears in his eyes.

Naruto hung his head and started to walk slowly to his room, his feet dragging on the tan carpeted floor. 'I don't know why I can't ever leave the mansion.' Because kit, he is just worried about you. He made plenty of enemies, and he thinks that they might go after you to get to him. 'Yeah, I suppose. But I wonder sometimes if he would rather trade me to get mommy back.' That, kit, I can't tell you. 'Oh. But tell me, why do the villagers glare, stare, or glower, or avoid me whenever I am allowed to leave the mansion?' Because of me. You know what I did kit. Even I am ashamed of it. 'But you were being controlled by that Ori-ora-oru.' _Orochimaru._ 'Yeah! Him! You were being controlled by him, so you did not know what you were doing!' You have a good heart kit, a good heart.

A plume of smoke suddenly appeared in front of the young boy, "Hello Naruto-kun!" Naruto looked up to see his father's most prized pupil, Kakashi Hatake. "Hello Kakashi." Naruto murmured. Kakashi's eye turned to frown. "Listen, your father only want to keep you safe." Naruto nodded, "I know," He said softly. Kakashi nodded and poofed away, most likely to find a place where he can watch over him and read his book. Naruto sighed sadly as he started to head to his room. When he got there, he closed the door and walked sadly to the bench by the window so he could sit on it. He looked out at the gardens that sat just outside of his window, staring at nothing in particular.

Hey kit. Time for your history lesson. 'Kyuubi?' Hmm? 'Do you think daddy really care about me?' Well, I can't say kit. Everyone has different ways of showing that they care. You father does, it seems, care about you. 'But I wonder sometimes if he actually cares about me, or if he is just doing this because he is supposed to!'

Like I said kit. I don't know. 'Can we do history later? I almost have the basics of being a ninja down. Can we?' The fox in him must have sensed that the young blond haired boy wanted to get rid of his frustration and sadness for he said, Well…fine. Get into the defensive stance. Naruto moved away from the window to the middle of the room, trying to clear his mind of the emotions that he did not need lest it distract him.

Naruto moved into the defensive stance, which consisted of feet spread out in a way where his feet was solid on the floor and palms of his hand facing away from his small body. Good. Move your back leg some…there. Now, get into the offensive stance.

Naruto moved into the offensive stance, which consisted of his feet still in the defensive position but his hands were slightly balled and near where the weapon pouch would be located, which would be strapped around his thigh. Good. Now, do the hand seals and tell me which each one means. 'Kyuubi?' What? 'Why did you decide to train me?' Well, since no one would be willing to train you until you get into the academy, I took up the job. You history is better then most since I actually lived through the stuff. Besides, I might as well do something since I'm trapped. Besides, you aren't a bad kid. 'Thank you.'

Good. It seems you know what each seal means. Now, go get a practice kunai and shirikun. Then hold the kunai properly. Naruto quickly went over to a desk nestled in a corner and brought out a weapon which looked slightly like a knife but had a small hole on the end for a couple of fingers to hold onto it. He held the kunai where it was held firmly across from his chest, but away from his torso. 'Like that?' Yes. Now, hold your shirikun properly.

The young soon-to-be-ninja carefully put the kunai back in the desk drawer and took out the shirikun, which looked like throwing stars, except it had razor sharp tips that could easily rip through cloths and skin.

Alright, now, tell me what a jutsu is and what are the five elements that can be used in jutsus. Naruto took a deep breath, 'Jutsus are a technique or skill that a ninja can use to either defend, attack, or for simple things like compacting weapons into a smaller item. The five elements that can be used for jutsus are wind, water, fire, earth, and lightening.'

Good, congratulations kit. You successfully did everything I wanted you to do. 'Thanks Kyuubi.' No problem. Now, go to the training room and practice with the dummy. 'Aww…you know how much I hate those things!' You know what? I don't really care, now hop to it! Naruto sighed and started down the stairs, muttering about slave drivers under his breath. I heard that! 'Huh, heard what? Me talking about how wonderful and caring you are?' Don't play nice with me kit, that is not what you said and you know it. 'Hah, just your imagination.'

He reached the training room and looked at the dummy that had sticks poking out at various spots that was meant to increase your dodging skills, with dread. 'Well, it's now or never.' He touched a button and the dummy started to spin around, trying to hit him with the sticks. He tried to dodge each one but kept on getting hit, a stinging sensation that reminded him how much sticks could hurt you. In the background, he could hear Kyuubi laughing manically, rolling around in her cage. He tried to ignore the laughing but when he got hit in the head, he heard the laughter stop for a split second before it came back, louder than ever.

Naruto scowled, 'Oh, you hush!' I…can't…help…it! It…is…simply…too…funny! 'It is not! How can you take pleasure from me being hit with sticks!?' When the thing hitting you is not even alive! That sent Kyuubi into another fit of laughter. Naruto only scowled playfully before stopping the dummy. 'That is it! I cannot and will not train when you are laughing at my painful expense!' The only response he got was another fit of laughter. Naruto sighed and walked back up to his room, trying to ignore the pain where the pieces of wood hit him.

When he got back up to his room, he picked up his book that he was reading the other day and sat down to read. He sighed as he saw Kakashi wave at him happily before disappearing to a different spot. 'I wonder what's out there.' That's an easy question, dirt, grass, trees, water, air, do I need to go on? Naruto only rolled his eyes slightly, 'You know what I mean Kyuubi. What kind of things are out there, what type of people, cultures, and so much more.' Don't worry yourself over it kit, something will happen soon, I can feel it in my gut.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey. Believe it or not, I actually have pretty much all of the story on paper, I just need to put it on the computer and edit it. Unfortunately, my older sister don't really check her email so...would one of you like to help me out editing the future chapters? Please!

Chapter 2

Naruto was eating breakfast when Arashi came down. "Good morning Naruto." Naruto looked up. "Good morning daddy." Arashi looked at Naruto and sighed. "Look Naruto. I'm sorry for snapping at you yesterday. It's just that I'm worried about you." "I know daddy."

Arashi sighed again and looked at Naruto. "Tsunade will be watching over you today. Hade a good day." Arashi got up and left, never hearing Naruto say goodbye sadly.

"Hey brat." A female voice said by the doorway. Naruto looked up and saw Tsunade, leaning against the doorway. Tsunade had light blond hair and brown eyes that looked like it could pierce you. She caused many males heads turn her way sometimes since she was a wonderfully filled out woman.

"Good morning Tsunade." She frowned, looking at him critically, "I still don't understand you. Aren't kids supposed to be more hyper?" Naruto smiled softly, looking away from those eyes, "I suppose so Tsunade, however, I wouldn't know." She looked confused for a moment before she realized. "Oh, right. Your father keeps you on the mansion grounds. Hmp. Arashi tells me you don't really act like a kid. No wonder. You aren't even allowed to see the only friend you have! Uchiha Sasuke, right?" Naruto nodded absently, not really paying much attention to what she was saying as he tried to eat the rest of his breakfast.

He sighed as he realized that he could not finish his breakfast, sad as he was, and he got up to put the dishes in the sink. The buxom woman's head snapped up at the sound of dishes lightly hitting the metal sink. "Hey wait! You have not even finished your breakfast yet!" Tsunade said.

Naruto shook his head. "I'm not really hungry." Tsunade hmp'ed again. "And the medic nins wonder why your so skinny. You don't eat a lot. Between that and your mothers DNA, you skinny. Naruto shrugged. He started to walk towards the back door. "Where are you going?" Tsunade demanded. "To the gardens," Naruto said. Tsunade sighed as she nodded and went to the kitchen to fix her something to eat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto entered the garden, savoring the heat and fresh air, never noticing that it was too quiet. The birds were usually was chirping but he never noticed and went towards his favorite place in the corner of the garden. He sat down and was about to drift to sleep when he thought he heard something. His head turned, but he saw nothing. His head turned back only to come face to face with Mizuki. His mouth got covered before he could utter a word. "Quit!" Mizuki hissed. Naruto, eyes wide, nodded and the hand covering his mouth was removed. "Now you listen here Kyuubi brat." Mizuki spat out hatefully, "No one here in this village likes you."

Naruto shook his head furiously, denying in his head what the cocky looking man just said. "No, daddy li-" Mizuki laughed. "No, even you father don't likes you! After all, you were the one who took his wife away from him. Tell me, when was the last time your father kissed you, whether it was for bedtime or just because?" Naruto thought back, but could not find one memory of his father kissing him.

His eyes gathered tears and his gaze went downcast. Mizuki smirked triumphantly. "Exactly what I thought. Now remember what I said. Everyone here dislikes you. You were better off dying then living." Mizuki then jumped away before the guards could sense him. Kit, are you alright? Kyuubi sounded concerned. 'No. I just been told I am liked by no one. Not even Sasuke is my friend! Not even daddy cared about me!' A warm, comforting feeling surrounded him, like be was being hugged by a parent. Kit, one thing likes you. sniff 'Who?' Me. 'What?'sniff 'Why?' Well, what can you expect? I have known you since the day you were born. 'Thank you.' No problem kit. No problem.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was in his room, trying to read, but was unable to as the words Mizuki said kept ringing in his head, when he looked up from his book. 'Kyuubi, I have decided.' Hmm? Decided what? 'To leave.' What?! 'Yeah. Why stay when no one want me here!' Kit. Don't take it to heart what Mizuki said. He is a bastard. 'Oh, trust me, I didn't. But what he said brought up a point. When was the last time daddy ever kissed me? For real, not just because he was expected to? Everyone acts like I'm glass. That I would break if anyone even touched me. Besides, I might find my real family out there. Like you said, it does not matter if family is blood related or not.' I'm proud of you kit. Very well. I shall go with your plan. But when? 'Well, I thing tomorrow Jiraiya is to watch over me. But I first want to copy down two of my daddy's jutsus.' Hmm? Which one? 'The Shunshin or yellow flash and Rasengan.' Ah. Yes. Good choice of jutsus. And tomorrow would be indeed a good day. Jirayiya doesn't really watch over you. To busy watching girls for this books. Disgraceful, not even doing his job, 

Naruto smiled some when a memory popped into his head. 'Do you remember when we caught Jiraiya peeking at Tsunade when she was taking a bath? Laughter rang in his head, Of course! I never knew that someone could survive the amount of hits that the woman was giving him! 'Yeah, but since Jiraiya really never watches me, it will be in our favor, furball.' Hmm. Wait…what did you just call me?!

Naruto smiled playfully, 'Nothing.' Yes you did, you called me furball. 'No.' Yes. 'No.' Yes. 'No I did not!' Oh? You thought to lie to a demon like myself? 'I'm one myself.' Yes, yes. A wind user. A fox. A submissive. But, I am higher in stature, and you know it. 'Hmp. Whatever.' Yup. In denial right now. "Naruto! Dinner!" He heard Tsunade yell. "Coming!" He yelled back. 'You can go to sleep now furball.' You don't need to tell me. Wake me up before you go to the study to copy down those jutsus. 'Okay.' With that, Naruto went down for dinner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Kyuubi, wake up.' Snore. 'Kyuubi? Snore. 'KYUUBI!!!' Snork. Huh? What? 'Finally, you are one heavy sleeper.' No I am not. 'Whatever. I reached the study.' Naruto opened the door to the study, went in, and closed the door behind him. Okay, know what to do? 'Yup. Find the scroll that only the Uzumaki clan can get into, copy the ones I want, and get out.' Hey kit. I think it would be best to copy all the ones that you think would be useful. 'You think so?' Yes. 'Okay.' Naruto reached a bookcase and found what he wanted.

He grabbed a chair and brought it against the bookcase so he could reach the scrolls that was situated around on the top shelf. 'Now. Time to copy.' Naruto set to writing down the ones he really wanted and then some he found useful. 'Wow, I didn't know daddy made so many jutsus.' Yes he did kit. 'Well, I can see that.' Hmp. Don't get and attitude with me kit. Sigh. 'Sorry. Guess I'm just nervous at being caught doing this.' Kit, copy down that sealing jutsu. 'Why?' I just have a feeling we are going to be needing that soon. 'Okay.'

Naruto copied it, careful not to blotch anything up as he was writing it. 'Well, I thing I am done. Do you see any more jutsus that I don't have that would be useful?' Hmm. No. We are done. But hurry, I think someone is coming. Naruto quickly got off the chair he was sitting on and put the scroll back where he found it and put the chair he got out back to its proper place. Naruto ran to the door and opened it some. Seeing no one nearby, he closed the boor behind him and ran back to his room to hide the paper he held and to get ready for bed. He never knew that if he stayed a couple of more seconds, Arashi would have seen him as he rounded the corner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, a small figure stirred on the bed as the sunlight was shining in the room. Good morning kit, and happy 6th birthday. 'Hmm. Thanks.' Naruto got out of bed and stretched. 'Well, today's the day.' Don't worry kit. I bet everything will be okay. Everything will go okay. 'I sure hope so.' Just act normal. If you start acting differently, then they will be suspicious. 'Right.' Naruto got dressed and went down to breakfast. "Morning Naruto," a voice from behind Naruto said as Naruto was going down the stairs. Naruto looked behind him and saw Arashi.

"Good morning daddy," Naruto replied. They reached the bottom of the stairs and went to the kitchen. The servants had already put breakfast on the table, so they sat down. Naruto started to eat his French toast while Arashi was eating his eggs, toast, and bacon. It was silent until Arashi spoke up. "Naruto, son, I know that I haven't been around lately, but you should be happy to know that I took the day off to spend some time with you." Kit, say yes. It will look suspicious if you refuse. 'But it's ruining all of our plans!' I know kit, I know. Naruto put on a happy face. "Sure, I would love to go!" Arashi smiled. "Good. We will be going to the park after breakfast." Naruto smiled again, his face strained.

True to what Arashi said, later on that morning, they were heading towards a crystal blue lake. "What are your plans for the future Naruto?" Naruto said in reply, "I don't know daddy." Arashi smiled. "Well, you will figure it out later in life I suppose." Arashi and Naruto stopped walking and sat down besides a lake. They were silent for awhile. Arashi did not know what to say while Naruto talked with Kyuubi about a new plan. "Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama!" A ninja yelled as he ran up to them. Arashi looked up. "What's wrong?" The ninja bowed and said in a hurried voice, "The Elders (council) requires your presence." Arashi looked at Naruto then back to the ninja before looking defeated, "Naruto, you will stay here until Jiraiya picks you up."

Arashi got up and followed the ninja, leaving the young boy sitting by the lake. 'Knew it. He would not be able to spend all day away from the office.' But now it works in our favor. 'True. Wait…oh no!' What? 'Daddy set up guards around the house today to guard the mansion since we weren't supposed to be there today!' Oooh, that is bad news. 'I'll have to make up a new plan now.' Why not just go to the house and pack the stuff your really need. After all, I believe that the guards won't be watching the mansion since you and Arashi were supposed to go out today. 'You sure?' Trust me.

So Naruto got up and ran back towards the mansion. He peeked nervously around a corner and saw two guards standing right at the entrance to the mansion grounds. He gave a huff of annoyance, 'I thought you said that there would not be any guards!' Hey! How am I supposed to know when and when not they guard! Besides, you told ME that they would not be guarding today! So ha! 'But…but…you are supposed to know! After all, you are supposedly around a thousand years old!' So! That does not mean I am perfect and know everything!

He cut to the back, where his window was and climbed the vines into his room. 'I am so happy I left the windows unlocked and open today.' Indeed. Naruto ran into his room and grabbed a bag, putting two spares of clothing in it, the paper with the jutsus in the bag and his weapons, which consisted of all the kunai's and shirikun's he could get. Kit, run down to the weapons room and grab that staff you liked so much and then go to the kitchens and grab some food and water then back up here.

Naruto nodded and rand down to get the staff, food, which consisted of bread, some dried meat, and some dried apples and other fruits, and water then ran back up. Just as he reached the last steps in the stairs, he tripped over his feet and was sent crashing into a small table, knocking some food out of his bag and creating a loud bang as the table tumbled down the long stairway. He froze, trying to listen for anyone coming. When he heard no one, he quickly reached down to grab the food that spilled out of the bag until he saw that it was pears. 'When in the hell did I grab pears? I hate those diseased things!' He quickly got up and ran towards his room, leaving the pears on the floor.

When he reached his room, he quickly, but quietly shut his door. Kit, aren't you going to send the letter to Sasuke that you wrote last night? 'Oh yeah!' But hurry. As soon as they feel your element, they will know that something is up. Naruto nodded, grabbed the letter and sent it using his wind element. Hurry kit! Get to the gates! 'Okay!'

Naruto grabbed his pack and looked down at the ground. He gulped, 'Why did my room have to be on the third floor!?' He looked down to where the vines grew on the wall underneath his window. He took a deep breath and slowly crawled out of the window. He grasped the vines and slowly started to climb his way down. Just don't look down kit. He stopped and peeked down. I thought I told you not do look down!

He got dizzy and quickly looked back up. He took another deep breath and started to climb down again. 'I can do this, I can do this. Don't look down, don't look down.' He chanted in his head. Suddenly, he noticed that he was sinking down slowly. 'Umm…Kyuubi, did I just move?' Hmm…nope! He looked around and saw some tendrils of plant float down. He slowly looked up, dreading what he would see, and saw the vines start to break off the wall from his weight. His eyes widened and started to scramble down the vines. Faster, faster, faster, CAN YOU NOT CLIMB DOWN FASTER DOWN THAN THAT! 'Hey! Don't rush me here!'

The vines gave away at the top and the plants started to snap off the wall faster than his two short legs and arm could carry him down. He suddenly felt himself falling and he screamed as he blindly grabbed grabbed something as he was falling. He stopped falling for a split second and then heard a loud snap and he fell to the ground. He slowly cracked his eyes open, his heart thudding in his chest, and saw a branch being held tightly in his hands that was by the house. Kit, you can let go of your death grip on that poor, helpless branch now you know. Besides, I think the guards that were in front of the mansion heard your scream. So, if I were you, I would start running.

The moment he stood up on his still shaky legs, he was off as fast as his legs could carry him. He managed to get to the gates unseen until the guards at the gates that watched people leave and enter Konoha saw him. "Hey, isn't that Arashi-sama's son?" "Hey, your right. Hey, stop!" Naruto sped up faster. It will be easier to loose them if your in the forest. Veer right. Naruto veered right, causing the chakera strings that was meant to grab him to miss and tied itself around a rock jutting from the ground. Naruto reached the dark forest, not even daring to look behind him to see if they were still chasing him.

He stopped in the forest to try and catch his breath, trying to listen to see if they followed him when suddenly a loud noise behind him sounded. He looked behind him and saw two figures crash through the canopy of the forest and he scrambled to get away from them. He ran through the dark forest, hearing the two Konoha ninja catching up to him. 'Kyuubi! They will catch up to me soon! What should I do!?' Um…um…run? 'What do you think I am doing!' He looked up ahead of him and saw a thorn bush. He dove under it, never getting snagged by the thorns since he was so small. Behind him, he heard a yelp and a crash.

He stopped and looked behind him, not seeing no one when suddenly, out of nowhere, a hand popped straight up from the thorn bush. He let out a scream and ran away from the hand, never hearing the sound ahead of him. Suddenly, the second ninja stepped right in front of him. Naruto tried to stop but slipped and slid right in between the persons legs. He hit a rock and he groaned before standing back up. He looked up and saw a small hole in the large boulder ahead of him just big enough for him to crawl through. He stumbled over to the hole and was just about to crawl in when a noise behind him made him stiffen. He slowly looked behind him and saw the second ninja running towards him. He scrambled in the hole and was about to start crawling when a hand wrapped around his ankle. He looked fearfully behind him and started to struggle as much as the hole allowed him to.

"Let go of me!" He jerked the foot that was being held and his foot hit the ninja straight in the nose. The hand let go of him and he crawled away from the man, trying to get away from him. The ninja, clutching his nose, quickly shot his hand in the hole to try and catch a foot but only snatched air. He angrily watched the kid scramble away but knew that he could not do anything about it. He growled and punched the boulder in anger, angry that a little kid out ran and escaped a fully trained adult ninja like him. He got up and ran towards where his partner was trying to detangle himself from the thorn bush. After he help his partner detangle himself, they started to slowly started to walk towards Konoha, his partner plucking thorns from his skin and clothes. "That kid is in so much trouble when I get my hands on him," the man grumbled as he tossed a thorn behind him. They heard it hit something and a buzzing sound sounded. They froze and looked behind them. What they saw sent them running as fast as they could away from an angry swarm of bees when the thorn in bedded itself in the hives outside wall.

Naruto crawled out of the other side of the rock and listened. After hearing no noise, he plopped against the rock and tried to regain his breath. Well, not the most thought out plan, but it worked well enough. After you regain your breath, we will continue. Naruto nodded as he sat there, trying to calm down his still rapidly beating heart.

Mean while, in Konoha, the birds flew off in fright as a yell sounded through the air. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS GONE!!" The ninja's who ran after Naruto cowered inwardly as Arashi thundered out that sentence. They stood there, covered in bee stings and thorns, with one person with a nasty looking bruise on his nose. They were in the council room. And to make it worse, the council was there also. One the guard ninja cleared his throat. "Well…you see, me and Houshi had guard duty and we saw Naruto running towards the gate." Arashi's glare intensified. "And you did not try to stop him?!" The guards winced inwardly. "We did, but he…ah…um…"

Arashi's eyes started to twitch. "Get…on…with…it." The guard who was speaking gulped. "He…um…escaped?" "Oh? And how, pray tell, could a 6 year old with a pack, escape two fully trained, adult ninja's?" Arashi asked in a calm voice. "Arashi, stop it. We can deal with those two later, but the important task at hand is to find your son," one of the elders said. Arashi took a deep breath, trying to calm down, "Right, Hiroki!" A ninja opened the door that he was guarding. "Yes Hokage-sama?" "Get the ANBU squads 1, 2, 3 and 5 to my office now!" The ninja bowed, "Yes sir," and disappeared. Arashi turned back to the two guards. "I will deal with you later," and he turned and walked away. The two guards released the breath that they have been holding in. One thing was for certain, they weren't looking forward to the meeting with their Hokage.

A couple of days later, on the borderline of Fire and Wind country, Naruto was sitting down, poking the fire with a stick. 'I have been wondering something.' What? 'I been wondering why daddy had to go to the Elders.' Sigh. Kit, don't worry about that. 'Okay.' Suddenly, he heard rustling in the bushes and twigs breaking, causing Naruto to scramble in a standing position. He looked around and saw a boy step out, looking around a year older than him with a small gourd on his back. Naruto looked at him carefully, causing the boy to stare at him, "Where did you come from?" he asked slowly. The small boy, with red hair and green eyes, replied, "Suna." Naruto blinked, "You mean the Village Hidden in the Sand?" The boy nodded. The blond haired boy smiled shyly, "What's your name?" The red haired boy only stared at him for a moment or two before responding, "Gaara," while he looked at him suspiciously. Naruto's smile got wider. "Want some food?" Naruto asked, holding up some rabbit. The red haired boy nodded.

It was later on that night that you could find the two young boys laying down, watching the stars. "So…you ran away from your village too?" Gaara nodded. They were lying on their back, looking at the night sky. "So you are the son of the leader of the leaf village?" Gaara asked. Naruto nodded. "And you are the son of the leader of the sand village?" Gaara nodded. They were silent for awhile, before Naruto asked, "You know, we are kinda the same. Both have demons inside of us, both ran away from our village, that we have seals that holds the demons in us, and both are sons of the leaders of the village. But, I was used to protect the village while you were used in and experiment. But me seal is finished while yours is not." Gaara only grunted as he continued to look at the sky.

Naruto suddenly sat up. "I know! Before I left, I copied some of my dad's jutsus and I copied the sealing jutsu along with it. So if we find someone to do it, then we can finished your seal!" Gaara sat up also and looked at him. "But…why help me?" Naruto turned to look at him and beamed. "Because you're my friend!" Gaara looked down. Naruto bowed to looked at his face, "Hey, you okay?" Gaara looked back up and whispered a thank you. Naruto beamed at him again, "Come on, someone is Wave might do it." Gaara looked at him, "Let's go when it is light out." Naruto looked sheepish, "Sorry."

Meanwhile, a boy who looked around 7 was outside in the courtyard of the Uchiha mansion. 'Why? Why did he leave.' Sasuke thought. 'Didn't he know what the meeting was about that day? That he was mate, that we would have one day, when we were old enough, to get married? Heh, those two guards are so lucky they only have to do manual labor and help old people carry their bags. If it was me, they would have been punished so much worse.' Sasuke looked at the letter clutched tightly in his hand. It was the very same letter that Naruto sent him before he ran away, a letter that only he himself knew about since he never showed or told anyone about it.

_Sasuke_

_Hey, it's me! Naruto! Look, I am sorry I had to leave without telling you goodbye, but, I suppose that you would not have cared much, for why hate a demon like me? It's just that…I just couldn't handle all the people in this village hating me for something that I did not do. Now, people won't think that I am tainting the Uchiha name by hanging around you or your older brother and my father won't have to worry about me no more. _

_Who knows, maybe, perhaps, we will meet up in the future. Though that seems very unlikely, maybe we will. Oh well, enough of this, I hope you find your mate and have a wonderful life Sasuke._

_Good bye,_

_Naruto._

He sighed and looked up in the night sky. 'You better watch out Naruto. As soon as I am able to, I will go and search for you,' he thought determinedly. 'After all, what an Uchiha wants, they get.' "Sasuke, come inside, its dinner time." Sasuke turned around to look at his older brother. "Okay, be there in a moment." Itachi nodded and went back inside. Sasuke looked back at the sky. 'You better watch out.'


	3. Chapter 3

I fear that this chapter will not really be exciting, as it is basically a journey, but in chapter four, I believe they will meet the father of our favorite blond uke and come close to capture. Well, anyway, I am still looking for a person to help me on the chapters! If anyone of you is interested, please review/email me telling me. Thank you!

To **KitsuneyJenfner**- I sometimes like to let the readers imagine some stuff. Like for all you know, Kyuubi could have made itself known whey Naruto was sleeping or saying in Naruto's mind in a dark, quiet room, 'Naruto, I am your father,' or something like that.

To **silversyren**- sorry for not making it clear, but the mating isn't arranged, well, except by nature of course. Our favorite seme just felt like Naruto was his mate and then Itachi found out then told the elders, then, well, the rest is in chap 2.

Chapter 3

On the outskirts of Wave country, in the early setting sun, sat an old building, where the monks lived in the monastery. If you looked closely, there, in the front door, stood an old balding man in brown robes talking to two boys with blond and red hair.

"Please, my friend really needs help!" "I am sorry, but we just can't young one," the man in the brown robes said to Naruto. Gaara looked down slightly when he heard that. "But…but…aren't monks supposed to help people and stuff?!" The monk nodded, "Yes, but we are no seal masters, plus, we have no chakera." Naruto sighed dejectedly and hung his head when suddenly, a girl around six years old with knee length silver hair tied at the nape of her neck and wearing a purple shirt and black pants with golden red eyes popped out, making Naruto jump and Gaara twitch.

"Oi! Old man! Have you seen my brother?! Huh? Wel…hey, who are you?" The silver haired girl asked as she spotted the two boys that looked her age standing there sadly. The old monk smiled softly and shook his head in slight annoyance. "Shinya, how many times must I tell you that my name is Hojo?" The young girl grinned, "I think about…59 times, why?" The monk, now known as Hojo only shook his head again before he visibly brightened. "Shinya, you studying seals and how to use them, are you not?" Hojo asked. Shinya nodded "Yeah. What of it old man?" Hojo only smirked, looking between the two young boys and the girl. He gestured towards the two boys, "You will help them. The young boy is Naruto, and the red haired boy is Gaara. Gaara has an unfinished seal on him and is currently causing problems." Shinya cocked her head, "What sort of problems old man?" Hojo's face turned towards Gaara and Naruto before saying, "He suffers from insomnia and sometimes the demon inside of him takes control and kills people. Now, will you help them or not Shinya?"

The girl looked at them, looking conflicted for a moment before saying, "Fine. But what will I be helping to seal?" Naruto answered her question eagerly, happiness and relief on his young face. "The one tailed raccoon, Sabaku. And don't worry about finding the correct seal, because I have the scroll of sealing with me right now."

The girl blinked a couple of times before muttering underneath her breath "Why in the hell does he have a demon sealed inside of him?" before looking at Naruto, "And how on Earth would you have the proper seal?" "Because he has the nine tailed fox, Kyuubi, sealed in him," a monotone voice said. Shinya looked at Gaara, who was the one who spoke. "He does?! Cool! Okay, I'll help!" But before anyone could say anything else, a boy's voice cried out behind them.

"Shinya, what are you doing this time?" Naruto and Gaara turned around to see a boy around the same age as Naruto and Shinya with golden red hair, a white shirt and brown shorts, and silver eyes. He walked up to them and looked at Gaara and Naruto. "I do hope she has not been bothering you." Naruto smiled widely and shook his head. "Nope! She is going to help us with something!"

The boy's expression went confused, then to surprise. "What? Her… help? The world must be ending, are you feeling okay Shinya?" Shinya stuck out her tongue at him and said in a 'I can't believe you would think of me like that voice', "Ha ha, very funny. No. I was bored, so I agreed to help them Shinji." Hojo looked at their bantering before turning towards the two forgotten boys, "Come back tomorrow morning around 7 to 8. By then we will have everything ready for the sealing. Please have a nice day." Then the monk turned around and headed inside the building, grabbing the two still bickering children by the arms and dragging them inside the monastery, ignoring Shinya's yells to let her go.

Naruto looked at Gaara, who had some barely noticeable joy and happiness in his eyes and said, "So…do you want to go to the Village hidden in the mist to pass the time until tomorrow Gaara?" Gaara looked at him before nodding and turned around in the direction of the village. Naruto smiled and ran to catch up the fast pace Gaara.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Village hidden in the Mist was, well, hidden in the mist. Naruto and Gaara walked down the street a busy road, watching people hurry here and there. They passed street shops and vendors, shops and restaurants. Naruto looked around, "It isn't as bright as Konoha, nor as sunny, but, it has a serene feeling to it, huh Gaara?" Gaara only nodded, as he tried to pretend that he wasn't looking around as well.

Gaara nudged Naruto and nodded towards a wide, dark, wooden bridge, Up ahead, they could see that there were more shops across the bridge and they started to cross it when Gaara tapped Naruto's shoulder and pointed to the side of the bridge. Naruto's confused gaze followed his finger and saw a small, dirty boy with torn clothes with earthy brown hair around 8 years old, curled up against the railing of the bridge.

They walked slowly over to the boy and Naruto crouched down while Gaara continued to stand behind Naruto. Naruto, as not to frighten the older boy, said in a soft voice, "Hey, are you alright?" The boy's head jerked up and looked at Naruto with a frightened gaze, his chocolate brown eyes wide in fright. "Wh-wh-who are you?" Naruto smiled widely and said in a happy voice, "I'm Naruto. The one behind me is Gaara. What's your name?" The boy's frightened gaze turned a bit less frightened at the happy tone that Naruto had.

"H-h-Haku." Naruto smiled widely, "Well, hi Haku! Now, what's wrong?" Haku's gaze went down cast, shame and guilt in his eyes, "I have a demon sealed inside of me." Gaara's and Naruto's expressions turned into surprise when they heard that, though with Gaara, his eyes only widened some. Naruto gulped, trying to think of what to say, "Really? Which demon is it?" Haku's expression only went more down cast when he heard the question. "The three tailed dragon, Mizu Ryu."

Naruto was lost for words, but thankfully, Gaara spoke up for the first time since they met Haku. "We, too, have demons sealed inside of us." Haku's face looked up in surprise and his gaze went to Gaara, "Really?" Gaara gave a small nod. "I have the one tailed raccoon, Sabaku, while Naruto has the nine tailed fox, Kyuubi." Haku's expression went even more surprised. "Now, how old are you Haku?" Haku's gaze went back to Naruto. "8. Why?" Naruto whined when he heard that. "Why am I the youngest one here? It's not fair!"

Haku chuckled at the childish antic and asked, "How old are you?" "6, Gaara's 7," Naruto mumbled out from under his breath. Naruto stood up and looked up at Gaara, his eyes pleading. Gaara only stared at him for a couple of minutes before nodding. Naruto beamed and whirled towards Haku's still crouching figure. "Hey Haku, do you want to come with us?" Haku's face broke into the first smile they have seen on the boy. "Do…do you really mean it?" Naruto beamed and nodded. "Of course! Why would I lie?" Haku felt a sensation pricking behind his eyes as he felt tears coming on. "Thank you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, in the rising rays of the sun, Shinya spotted three figures coming towards them. Two familiar, one not so familiar. She turned back and yelled into the darkness of the monastery, "Oi, old man! There here!" That was the first thing the 3 boys heard as they climbed up the hill. "And they got another boy with them!" Haku and Naruto sweat dropped, 'Another boy? Is that all she could think of?'. They walked up to the door to greet Hojo, who stepped out when Shinya yelled. "Hello. Please follow me." Then the monk went inside, the darkness seeming to surround him like a blanket. "Shinya, come!"

Shinya's only response was to shake her head and look defiantly in the darkness. "Why should I listen to you!?" But she followed him any way. The boys exchanged unreadable glances before following them inside the darkness.

They followed the two figures inside the surprisingly not as dark as one would think stone hallway in silence before Haku bent down some and whispered to Gaara, "Will you be okay Gaara?" Gaara nodded, but you could see some anticipation in his eyes. They followed the monk and Shinya until they reached the end of the hallway, where a dark, big heavy door stood slightly open. The monk then turned to face them while Shinya went into the room.

"Now, it will be painful doing the rest of the sealing, do you still want to do this young one?" Gaara nodded. "Very will, go inside the room." When Gaara went inside the room, the monk turned to Naruto. "Do you have the scroll?" He nodded and gave the scroll to the monk. "He only needs the final part of the seal. Will he be okay?" The monk's gaze softened some at the evident worry on the two young boy's faces. "Yes, why don't you two go and try to relax while we do this? We will let you know when we are done." Hojo then turned to Haku. "I believe your name was Haku, am I correct?" Haku and Naruto only looked at him in surprise since they have not once spoken his name. Hojo chuckled at their expressions.

"I have heard of a young boy your age harboring a demon, so I only took a wild guess and it looks like I was correct. Now Haku, you can go to the storage room and get some better clothes if you want some." He sent them one more reassuring look to them before going inside and closing the door. It was silent in the hallway, the tension and concern soo thick that you could cut it with a knife. Haku then spoke up, no longer able to stand the atmosphere, "Come Naruto, let's try and get some rest," Haku said then smiled at Naruto. Naruto looked at Haku before saying in a worry filled voice, "Okay." He took one last glance at the closed door before running to catch up to Haku.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door opened with a loud creak, causing the two boys who were sitting down against the wall to jump at the sudden noise and scramble up. Hojo stepped out, carrying out a sleeping Gaara. He noticed the two boys and said softly, "Don't make any loud sound. This young boy looks like he has never slept a wink in his life. Follow me, I sill take you to your temporary rooms." But before they could follow the monk, Shinya stepped out of the room. "Thank you so much Shinya," Haku and Naruto said in union. She only waved her hand and said, "Whatever." Naruto smiled. "Come on Naruto, before we can't see the monk."

Haku grabbed Naruto's hand and ran to catch up to the monk, dragging Naruto with him. Before they rounded a corner, Naruto waved at Shinya before disappearing. Shinji walked up to Shinya, who was just standing there with an unreadable expression on her face, looking in the direction the three boys and Hojo went. "Nice boy. To bad we can't be friends with him since we have to continue to lightening country and to our village." He then winked. "And to bad you won't be able to see that red haired boy again, huh?" Shinya's cheeks got a tint of pink on them. "Oh, shut up Shinji." She punched his arm before stalking off to do who knows what.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haku and Naruto was talking in the temporary guest rooms, which looked as bare as the hallways, except with a few beds, some chairs, a window, and a desk when they heard Gaara groan. "Hey Gaara, how are you feeling?" Gaara sat up and looked at his surroundings when he suddenly realized that he actually slept without Sabaku taking over him., "So, it worked?" Haku answered him, "Yes. You have been asleep for two days straight. Had a good sleep?" He nodded. He tried to get up only to fall back down on his ass. Naruto blinked before saying, "Oh yeah, the monk told us to tell you that you would be kinda wobbly at first, but it should go away."

Gaara only nodded before getting up more slowly. He carefully walked to the stool where his gourd, shirt, and shoes were. A knock on the door sounded just as he got his shoes and shirt on and the monk came in with some food on a tray. The first thing he noticed was that Haku and Naruto were looking at Gaara in a slightly worried expression and Gaara putting his gourd on.

"Ah, your awake. How are you feeling?" "Good." Hojo nodded, his expresson showing relief as he set the tray of food on the desk, "That's good. Now, as you three have no village you want to go to, Shinji and Shinya has agreed to bring you to their village. Their village are always looking for some new people, so you would be more than likely to be accepted, especially since you three are so young. Of course, its all up to you if you want to go." Gaara looked at Haku and Naruto, who shrugged in usion. Gaara looked back at the monk and nodded. The monk smiled, "Very well, I shall tell them then. Now please excuse me," then the monk left. It was silent for awhile except for the sounds of the birds outside of their window. "Well…I would have never thought that we would go to lightening village," Naruto said. Haku nodded, "We better start preparing for the journey now." Gaara and Naruto nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, in the rising sun, stood Hojo waving to the five kids, "Please have a safe journey. May our paths cross again." Shinya waved back with the others, "See you later old man!" The five kids then walked away towards lightening village, which was situated in the north.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, the mountains are so pretty!" Shinji gave Naruto a glance, amusement on his face while Naruto stared at the pure white silverish mountains against a slate sky. "Yes, they are. But when we start up, we must stay together. A blizzard could pop up suddenly and break us up." Kit, follow his advice, for he knows this region better than you do. 'Alright.' And remember to keep that staff in one piece. 'Okay.' The group of five were trekking up a particularly slippery big mountain peak when a flurry started to fall. They at first did nothing but then it started to get worse and worse until they could not see four feet in front of them. They kept on treking though, for there were no place to stop to rest and making sure that they were close enough to see each other when a loud crack sounded. Shinji looked down and saw a thin line in the ice that was slowly, but surely coming towards them.

"The ice is breaking!" Shinya, Haku, and Naruto looked down to see a widening crack that was separating them from Shinji and Gaara. They stumbled as the crack started to slightly shake the surroundings. "Shinya, we will meet down at the slope!" And that said, Shinji carefully walked away, making sure that he did not fall down, which would lead him sliding down the mountain. Gaara spared them a glance before quickly following Shinji, having a slightly easier time as he had his sand make traction on his feet to help him prevent from falling. "Come on! We have to get down!" Then Shinya walked away, leaving Haku and Naruto to follow after her. "Is your brother going to be okay?" Shinya spared them a glance as she picked her way around the small cracks in the ice, "Don't you worry about him. He has been over these mountains before, of course, that was with me guiding him, so, pray on." Haku and Naruto looked at each other, while Shinya chuckled at the kind of expressions they had on their faces.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the two boys and one girl made it over the mountain and made their way down the slope, the sight that met Shinya, Haku, and Naruto was hilarious. Gaara was leaning against a tree with a bright red spot on his pale cheek, glaring murderously at Shinji, who was trying to avoid his eyes while sitting down on a rock jutting from the ground. Shinya sighed in slight annoyance, "Oi! Brother! What did you do to him that is making him glare at you like he would like nothing more than to tear you into pieces?" Shinji stayed quiet, not wanting to speak, but Gaara was having none of that. "Go on, tell them whay you did to me," Gaara growled out lowly and Shinji gulped, knowing that if he did not speak at all, he would be in bigger trouble. "I, um, decided that Gaara was too serious and quiet, so I decided to, um, you know, liven things up a bit by trying to start a snowball fight." The three just stared at him in astonishment as they pictured in their mind Shinji throwing a snowball at Gaara before Shinya burst out laughing, Naruto not far behind her while Haku was only chuckling. Gaara's glare turned away from Shinji to the three, but his eyes softened a little bit at doing so. "Oh...my...god!" Naruto stopped laughing first, then Shinya, who had tears streaming down her face.

"Well, lets continue to our village," Shinya managed out as she calmed down, though she just chuckled from time to time. They all started to walk to some smaller mountains that, thankfully, were not as tall or slippery. "So, where is lightening village situated exactly?" Haku asked. Before Shinya could answer, Shinji said, "At the foot of those mountains."

Haku nodded, then it was silent as Shinya glared at Shinji for interrupting her. It continued that way before Shinya snuck up behind Haku and glomped him while no one was paying attention. "Are you bored Haku?" She asked with an innocent face that said that she would glomp him wiether or not he liked it. Haku cocked his head at her and said, "Well, just a little bit." Shinya shook her head in disapproval, "Well, you can't be if your talking to me!" Haku chuckled, "Well, I suppose not." Shinya then hopped off of Haku's back and looked around to see if there were anyone else she could glomp to ease her boredom as they were walking towards lightening village. Gaara was just staring straight ahead with a expressionless face, Shinji was whistling a tuneless tune, and Naruto was deep in thought. 'Probably talking with Kyuubi.' It was a shock when she learned that Naruto, Haku, and Gaara had demons sealed in them, but she quickly to accept it. 'I wonder.'

Shinya ran to Naruto and glomped him from behind, causing him to stumble before regaining his balance. "What's wrong Shinya?" Shinya cocked her head. "Nothing, just bored! Booorrreeeddd!!!" She then hopped off and then started to sing a song that consisted of the word bored. Crazy girl. 'Yeah. "Our village is just over that hill," Shinji said. Naruto got a worried look. "Are you sure that your Kage will allow us in?" Shinya and Shinji nodded in unison. They continued in silence, before Shinya ran to Gaara and jumped on Gaara's back. "Piggy back ride!"

Gaara shot her a glare before shrugging her off. She landed on her bottom and got up, glaring at him while rubbing her sore butt, "That was mean Gaara!" Gaara only shrugged his shoulders, ignoring her as she ranted on how that was mean and how Haku and Naruto never did that to her. They went in silence after that.

They soon passed the mountain range and soon enough, some greenery started to pop up, though it still remained a bit rocky. In the distance, they saw a wall, which the three demon carriers determined to be the village walls.

They reached a great pair of double doors that was already open, letting anyone in but yet in a way where they could easily quickly shut it. "Come, we will take you to our Kage,"Shinji and Shinya led the way past while the other three followed. The villagers were staring at them, which from Naruto and Haku could see, was causing Gaara's eye to twitch. Haku leaned in some and whispered, "Think happy thought, think happy thoughts." Gaara nodded slightly, though his happy thoughts were what alot of people would consider violent thoughts.

They reached a tall building which had the village symbol emblazened on it and went in. They dodged people running to and from rooms and doors until they reached a staircase and went up. Shinji knocked on a door when they got to the top of the building and went in, mentioning to others to come in. They went in to see a man with brown hair and eyes. His hair was speckled with gray and there was winkles around his eyes that only could from laughing. They quickly realized that it was the Raikage and bowed respectively to him. "Shinji, Shinya, what did you bring home this time?" Shinya answered him, this time interupting Shinji, "These three ran away from their village who all hated them." Shinji picked off from where Shinya left off, "And we want to know if they are able to live here and become ninjas." A thoughtful look on the Raikage's face as he considered the postive and negative before coming to a decision.

"What are your name, age, and the village you came from?" Naruto answered for the others, "Naruto Uzumaki, six years old, and Konoha of the leaf, Gaara, seven, Suna of Sand, and Haku, eight years old, Mist." The man nodded. "Well…you may stay here. If you want to be ninjas, let me know now and you will start the academy tomorrow, think carefully now. Once you become ninjas, you are to remain loyal to this village." The three shared a glance, voicing their decision in that and nodded. The Raikage smiled, "Very well. You will go to the same teacher as Shinji and Shinya. The teacher will have everything he needs, so you won't have to fill anything out. You will stay with Shinji and Shinya since they have more than enough room. You two, show them around. Classes start at seven. Good day," and he went to work on filling out their papers. They left the building and Naruto let out a sigh of relief. Shinji smiled at them, "Come, lets show you around." Haku, Gaara, and Naruto thought the same thought at that same time. 'Welcome to our new lives.'

Though they, especially Naruto, never could have fortelled what would happen in the future that would very well place them in a new situation that they would never get out of alone. And that in Konoha, a certain onyx eyed boy was thinking on where he could be.


	4. Chapter 4

I hope this chapter is better. Just to let you know, I pretty much **suck** at action scenes, so, well, you can just imagine what happened if I did not describe it good enough for you.

Chapter 4

Nine years have passed since the day that Naruto, Gaara, and Haku were allowed to join the lightening village. The five kids quickly grew to become close friends, so it was a sad day when Haku, Gaara, and Naruto was transferred to the Village Hidden in the Sky. But during their nine years in lightening, each person managed to master their element.

Haku, 17 years old, mastered his ice/water powers and was quickly known to be the healer and parental figure of the group, ready to praise or punish his friends. His weapon of choice was senbon needles and he was the genjutsu and defensive person on the team. He changed his clothing that he got at the monestary and now wore a red shirt that had nearly invisible pockets that he could put his senbon needles in, blue undershirt, and black pants that had some extra pockets for his healing items.

Gaara, 16 years old, still had his gourd filled with sand on his back. He was like the older, overprotective brother to Naruto and a younger, rather tempermental brother to Haku. He wore a black shirt, blue undershirt, and red pants. He had a tattoo with the symbol of love on the right side of his forehead, which he said he got before he met up with Naruto. He could do both defensive and offensive attacks, though he was best with ninjutsu.

Naruto, 15 years old, it seemed, had an affinity for wind despite being born in fire country. He mastered his fathers jutsu's and even created some of his own with the help of Kyuubi, including the Rasengan and the Shunshin no jutsu, better known as the Yellow Flash. His weapon of choice was a staff that was a bit taller then he was, but was still slender like any normal staff. He even could make a 6-inch blades come out of both ends of his staff if he pumped just a bit of chakera in it, though the only downside was that he could not do very many jutsus in that form. On the team, he was more of a taijutsu person since he could barely do genjutsu and he was average in ninjutsu.

He wore a black shirt, red undershirt, and blue pants. Shinya, 15 years old, also changed her outfit from the ones she wore when she was younger. Now she wore a dark purple skirt that had a silt to her mid thigh, under that, she wore black shorts and a black short sleeved shirt. Even though she changed her outfit, she still wore her hair long and tied back. Shinji, 15 years old, too, changed his outfit. He now wore a silver shirt and slate grey pants. It surprised the three demon carriers when they told them that they were twins, Shinji born just two minutes ahead of her, so it explained why both of them could control the earth element.

Currently, the three demon carriers were in the office of the Kage of the sky village, which was just slightly farther up north than the lightening village, but it was not situated on the mountains themselves. They waited for their Kage, who looked quite similar to the Kage in Lightening.

"You will go down to the Village Hidden in the Leaf, Konoha for this mission. It seems that Shinji got kidnapped by the Leaf and since you know him best, you will go there to get him and bring him back to either here or Lightening. Your sensei, Yuki, I believe, will tell you the details. You will meet him at the west gate of this village, Shinya will be with him."

Sensing a dismissal, the three boys left the room and headed outside, all the while wondering why Konoha kidnapped Shinji, for they all knew that none of them really didn't like Konoha so they tended to avoid the village.

They reached outside and started to head towards the west gate when Naruto decided to speak up, "I hope Shinji will be alright." Haku glanced at Naruto's worried expresssion, "Don't worry about him, he's strong."

They reached the west gate to see their sensei, Yuki, and Shinya, standing near the gate poles, well, Yuki standing and Shinya shifting impatiently. Yuki had black hair which defied gravity and red eyes. When Yuki spotted his students emerge from the crowd of people, he let out a slightly relieved sigh that said, 'Finally, they are here. "Ah, good, you're here. As you know, Shinji was taken by Konoha. You remember that monk in mist, I think the name was Hojo?"

At all four nods of yes, he continued, "It seems that Konoha got wind that the monk saw Naruto and sent some ninja's to see him. He said to see a girl named Shinya with golden red hair and silver eyes. But as you know, Shinya has silver hair and golden red eyes, not Shinji. It seems like the monk got mixed up with the descriptions, so they got Shinji instead of Shinya. Now, since she is his twin, she will, of course, be going with you. I, however, won't be able to come as I have a mission. But I trust you, and remember to hide your hitai's so Konoha won't know what village you four came from."

He gestured to Haku's, which was on his forehead, Gaara's around his gourd, and Naruto's on his upper arm. The Village Hedden in the Sky's symbol was a circle with a crescent moon and a star in the circle. "Be careful you four."

Yuki was about to go before stopping and looked at Gaara, " And Gaara, don't try to kill anyone, okay?" And at Gaara's nod, Yuki disappeared in a small cloud of smoke that was typical of the teleportation jutsu. Haku looked at Shinya with a slightly depressed expression and said, "It is good to see you since your last visit, but I would have hoped not to meet under these circumstances." Shinya nodded and sighed, "Come on, we better go," and they sped down the mountain towards Konoha, the village hidden in the leaf.

As they were running, Shinya decided to ask Naruto a question that have been slightly bugging her for awhile. "Hey Naruto, are you looking forward to seeing the place of your birth again after, what, nine years?" Naruto gave Shinya a look that basically said, 'are you crazy?! Hell no!' She then grinned, which caused some suspicious looks and did some hand seals. A pillar of rock shot up from underneath Naruto, causing him to go flying in the air. "SHINYA!" That said person only laughed her head off while the others only shook their heads as Naruto fell back to the hard, unforgiving ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

However, during that time, the Leaf village had Shinji in a underground room, asking him questions while he was in a chair. He would have already tried to escape, but the only door was guarded by ANBU on the outside and the people who were questioning him have not yet left him alone.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that reason again? Of why you ambushed me, knocked me out, took me here against my will, and were looking for my sister?" Shinji managed to get out as he held his temper in check to Jiraiya, Tsunade, Ibiki, and Arashi, who were the people who was questioning him in the room. Jiraiya sighed as he explained the situation again, "Listen, the monk in mist told us that you and your twin sister knew Naruto, who is the 4th's son. We are looking for him, so tell us where he is now please." Shinji only glared at him. "Look, the sooner you tell us, the sooner you can go back to your home and your sister." Shinji's glare moved to the one who spoke, which was Arashi. Ibiki sighed tiredly, "Look, we will come back soon and you will tell us, even if we have to go into you mind to do it." With one final look at the young boy in the chair, they left the room.

"Make sure he does not get out of the room," Arashi said to the two ANBU guards stationed there, who nodded in confirmation. Then they all left the building and into the high afternoon sun. Tsunade sighed dejectedly, "I thought when we executed Mizuki, Naruto would come back to us." The three men nodded and Jiraiya was about to speak when a teenaged boy ran up to them and asked in a fast, hurried voice, "Have you found where your son is Yondaime-sama?" Arashi sighed and shook his head no. The boy looked down sadly at the groundand started to walk away slowly, feet shuffling the ground.

"How? How can we do this in secret when the entire village knows what we are doing?" Arashi sighed and shook his head at Tsunade, "I don't know. To bad Kakashi couldn't be here. He wanted to help out but he had a team to take care of." Arashi then looked up at them, "Come to my office, we need to see what to do without using any mind jutsu's on the boy to get the information we need." Jiraiya and Tsunade followed Arashi while Ibiki looked suspiciously where the boy went before following.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boy who asked if they found Arashi's son went out of the village, not being noticed by the two guards who were stationed there as he blended with the people exiting the village and went to the forest surrounding the village.

Once he got there, the boy said in a soft voice, "It's me, I'm back." Three people stepped out from thet surrounding. "Well Haku? Do you know where my brother is being held?" The boy transformed back into Haku and nodded at Shinya. "Yes. They are hiding him in an underground room in the Hokage tower." Shinya sighed loudly then said in a voice that held sarcasam, "Great. Just great. A place that is typically the most guarded out of the whole village. What have you gotten yourself into dear brother of mine?"

She turned to Naruto, who was sitting on a root, "Well? You are the only one here who knows the layout of the tower and the layout of the village, so speak up." Naruto bit his bottom lip, trying to remember. "The…room Haku is talking about has no windows, only one door, and is underground. But considering it is a room that has a person who knows about me, it is boung to have the more elite ANBU guards guarding it instead of the lower ANBU guards. So the safest and quietest way to get in there would be if Shinya made a tunnel to get to the room. I won't come with you since I can't afford to be seen and also since earth is my opposing element. We best do this at dusk so we would have a less chance of being seen and that is when they switch guards for all of the village so there will be around a threeminute break from where we can make the tunnel."

They all nodded in understanding and approval. "Well, looks like we know wait," stated Haku as he setteled himself on the ground. Shinya only sent him a annoyed glance and plopped down on the ground also. Naruto moved from his place on the root to a tree brance while Gaara leaned against a tree, waiting for dusk to show her face so they could rescue Shinji.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on in the day, Shinji sighed as he heard faintly the guards saying that his questioners were coming back. 'Great, more questions on my friend and where he is.' He was about to stand up to stretch before they came and start questioning him when suddenly a low rumbling noise that only a demon hearing could hear started to come from the wall to the right of him. A small hole opened and Shinya stepped out, wiping dirt off of her. "Shinya!" She put a finger to her lips, telling him to keep it low and quiet. Shinji looked around before whispering, "Did you come here alone?" She shook her head, "No, I did not come alone. Haku, Gaara, and Naruto is outside keeping watch, making sure that no one is coming. Hurry, come on, the guards are bound to be about done with switching about now."

Shinji was about to step in the tunnel when they heard voices coming towards there way, "Now remember Sasuke, don't say or do anything. If you do, he might not tell us anything about Naruto, right Arashi?" "That's right Kakashi." They heard the lock turn and the door started to slowly open as the people outside were about come in. Shinya's expression turned frantic and pushed Shinji into the tunnel before practically running in there herself. The first thing about the room that Arashi, Kakashi, and Sasuke noticed the moment they entered the room was that it was empty and a hole was closing quickly on the right side of the room.

Shinji saw Naruto crouching on the ground waiting for them as he reached the end of the hole on the surface. Naruto looked at them, worry on his face as he noticed Shinji coming up, "Hurry up! The guards are coming!" He grabbed Shinji's hands and hauled him up. "Hurry up Shinya!" "I'm coming, I'm coming!" She got out of the hole and proceeded to close it up.

The moment the hole was covered, they started to run towards the entrance when Shinji looked at Naruto and noticed something off. "What's with your hair being covered with a bandana Naruto?" Naruto growled low in his throat and said, "One, my hair is easy to spot out in the dark, and since I was on watch, I couldn't afford to get caught, and two, I am the only person in this entire village that has this color hair exactly is the 4th's." Shinya hummed in confirmation before quickly looking around her as they rounded the corner of the Hokage building and noticed a slight vibration on the ground, like multiple pairs of feet were running. "Get on the roof. Now!"

They all jumped on the roof and continued to run just in time as the door right in front of them opened and people spilled out of the entrance of the Hokage builing, including Arashi, Kakashi, and Sasuke. "Where's Haku and Gaara?" Shinya asked as she noticed that they weren't nearby or following them. "They had to abandon their post and return to the forest when the patrol along the roof started to increase," Naruto answered them.

They managed to evade the patrols since they were focused on the ground and were almost reached the walls of the village when they heard a shout of, "There they are! On the roof!" They then heard footsteps behind them and they knew in an instant that with the more experience and longer legs that the ninjas following them had, that they would get caught fast if something did not happen soon. "Damn! Their catching up!" Shinji cried out while Shinya cursed the one chasing them to hell underneath her breath.

Naruto took a deep breath, 'Are you ready for out last resort plan Kyuubi?' But of course, what do you take me for? "You two better be light," Naruto said before he got between Shinya and Shinji and picked them both up with each arm, using some of Kyuubi's strength.. 'You ready Kyuubi?" Whenever you are kit.

Using the Shunshin jutsu, he sped off into the forest, leaving a slight yellow path and leaving their chasers behind, where they met up with Haku and Gaara. Naruto stopped the jutsu and quickly gave Shinya to Gaara and Shinji to Haku before running again back to lightening village, feeling very victorious and relieved that everyone managed to get out without getting caught.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back in Konoha, a ninja reported to Arashi in his room in the Hokage tower, "Hokage-sama, they got away." Arashi sighed and gestured the ninja to go away. He looked back at Kakashi, Itachi, Tsunade, and Jiraiya, who were either leaning against the wall or sitting on the chairs situated in front of the desk, "That had to be Naruto, I just know it, I know Kyuubi's chakera anywhere."

Jiraiya nodded, "Yeah, I have to agree with you on that one, but a ninja told me that they felt five chakera signatures, Naruto's included, so they must have had some help." Arashi sighed again and looked out of the window and at the dark night and said, "Itachi, I want you to pay close attention to Sasuke. I know without a doubt that he would try to go after Naruto. Go now." Itachi nodded and got up and left the room, intent on getting home and checking up on his younger brother. "I don't know what to do Jiraiya, Tsunade. I just don't know what to do."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the five running teens deemed it safe that they were not being followed and that they were far enough away from Konoha, they started a small fire and sat around it. It was quiet until the silence got to Shinji, who cleared his throat and asked a question that have bugged him since he first met with Haku, Gaara, and Naruto when they were kids, "I understand if you don't want to tell me, but why did you three run away from your villages?" Shinya looked at Shinji and then looked like she was about to hit him over the head when Haku spoke up, "No, don't hit him Shinya. We might as well tell you why."

-Flashback-

"Get out you filthy demon!" A group of people were chasing a six year old Haku. A woman picked up a rock and threw it at him. It hit him on the head and caused him to stumble and fall. A drunken villager ran up and started to kick him.

"Stop! Please!" Haku cried out. He tried to scramble away from the drunken man when another rock hit his hand, making him cry out again.

Haku tried to get away again when a foot connected with his stomach. "Demon! Because of you, my wife and son is dead! You don't deserve to be alive when my loved ones is dead!" "My daughter is dead because of you!" "So is my husband!"

Eyes snapped open and Gaara summoned his sand to kill the assassin that his father most likely hired to kill him. He watched as blood slowly came to him. He knew his father would be mad at him, for he wanted Gaara to die.

"Gaara! What was that noi…" The door burst open and his sister came in and saw Gaara sprinkled with blood and a man with a hole through his body. She locked her gaze with a five year old Gaara and she looked at him fearfully.

"Kakashi, why are they glaring at me?" A four year old Naruto asked. "Hmm? What are you talking about? Their not glaring at you." When they passed a old lady, she whispered low enough for only Naruto to hear. "Demon."

Three set of eyes looked up in the sky on the same star, the same time, and thought 'One day, we will not experience this. One day.'

-End flashback-

"You see, the Mizukage wanted a weapon for the village, just like the Kazekage, only we weren't like how they hoped we would turn out. Naruto got the lightest out of all three of us, but he faced the most confinement out of all three of us. Where we could roam around the village, he could not, and for that, I am happy that all three of us ran away," Haku concluded.

It was silent for a while, with only the bugs and fire making noise. Then Shinya stirred and walked over to Naruto's bag and got some paper and a pencil out. While the others looked at her curously, she scribbled something on it then returned the pencil to the bag before standing up, wiping the dirt off her butt. "I'll be back in a little while guys," and she then ran off.

Naruto got up and jumped on a branch. He sat down, with one leg dangling off and closed his eyes to go to sleep. Gaara just moved to the tree Naruto on sitting on and sat down against the trunk and too, closed his eyes. Shinji looked uncomfortable and said, "Look, I'm sorry for aski…" "It's okay." Haku said and smiled reassuringly at him. Shinji nodded and laid down, facing away from the fire to go to sleep. Haku continued to stare in the fire, eyes glazed with thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Arashi would arrive in his office and see a single piece of paper on his clean and paper free desk and would walk over to it and pick it up to see what it would be. His eyes widened as he read this message:

_If you ever dare try to kidnap my brother again, well, lets just say I know someone who would not mind doing something **very, very** nasty. And before I go, let me ask you something, why do you think Naruto ran away?_

_ja ne_.

And on the bottom of the piece of paper, was a miniture face with it's tongue sticking out.

However, he could not, no matter how much he wanted to, think too much on it since the chuunin exams were coming up and teams from **every **village was going to come. And when I mean every village, I mean every village.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, umm, this chapter isn't very good in my opinion, but hey, I wa tired okay! Throw me some credit here since I have been tired since I woke up but I had to go to work. Umm, if anyone of you is still interested in being my muse, just tell me. Please! _Insert puppy dog eyes_

Chapter 5

It been a week since Arashi found that note on his desk that day and currently, on a sunny day that just beckons anyone inside to get outside and do something, Arashi was sitting at his desk, doing pretty much nothing except wondering why Naruto did not come back just to come back. He was interupted from his musings when the door opened and a happy Tsunade came in with a small letter in her hand.

Arashi raised any eyebrow, "What do you have there Tsunade?" Tsunade only grinned and handed him the letter, "Konoha is going to host the chuunin exams this year."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

However, during that time, the three demon carriers were in their Kage's office, for their Kage finally got around to read their mission report. "Thank you for bringing Shinji back to us young ones." They nodded your welcome. "But as I read the mission report, I noticed a slight mishap in the plans. Mind telling me what happened?"

Seeing as Gaara was not the most...social type of guy and that Naruto was not there exactly when it happened, Haku spoke up, "When Gaara and I were on the roof keeping watch, we noticed the patrol got heavier. We were not able to get on the ground and hide without them noticing us. But before we left, I signaled Naruto to get on the ground and wait for Shinji and Shinya to come out so he would not get caught." Haku answered. Their Kage nodded in approval, "Very well, thank you for telling me. But as I understand it, Naruto took a big risk in order to get the two twins out of the village."

Naruto nodded. "I had to use the Sunshin jutsu in order for Shinji, Shinya and I to not get caught. But father would have recognized it since he was the one who created the jutsu originally and would know the yellow streak anywhere that the jutsu leaves behind." Their Sorakage sighed deeply, "So, now he knows that you are indeed alive and that he would search for you even harder, am I correct Naruto?" Naruto nodded and the Sorakage sighed again, "Well, thank you again. You may go home now and get some rest."

Haku, Gaara, and Naruto nodded and exited the office, along the way, Haku said, "Well, might as well head back to the training grounds and see if Yuki-sensei is back."

Three months have passed since that day and the three young ninja's were once again in the Sorakage's office, awaiting their orders. They just could tell that what their Kage was about to say was not going to be totally pleasant to them, but before they could speculate what he was going to say, the Sorakage cleared his throat.

"You three were chosen to participate in this year's chuunin exams. But, your team will be different than the other teams, for you will have two extra members, who are Shinji and Shinya. Their team never had a third member, as you know, so you and them will join together and be one team. You five will represent both lightening and sky village, so uphold our image well. They will meet you at mist, where the Hojo, the monk, lives. Unfortunately, Yuki will not be able to see you off as he had to go on a surprise mission, so he told me to tell you that he wishes you three luck and to tell Gaara to keep himself in check."

The Sorakage was about to dismisse them when Haku, in a hurried voice, exclaimed, "Wait! What will our names be! What village is the exams taking place in! What will our last names be?" The Sorakage smiled approvenly, "Ah, ever the observant one, Haku. For your names, since Naruto is the only one in the sky team with a last name, he can use his. But if he would rather not, then it is customary to use the village that you were born in. That means that you are Naruto of the Leaf, Gaara of the Sand, and Haku of the Mist. Shinji and Shinya, of course, will be using their last name, Mimura. As for the exams, they are being held in Konoha, the village hidden in the Leaf. Now shoo, I got a lot of work to do and they are waiting for you in mist, oh, and Gaara, no killing please." With that phrase, Gaara just sent him a mild glare before stalking out of the office, the other two in tow.

When they reached the safety of their room, which was a three bedroom apartment, Naruto let out a depressed sigh he was holding in. "Great, just great. I was hoping the exams would be held in a different village, but no, they had to be in Konoha. The gods must really hate me right now." They continued to pack in silence when Gaara looked up with a glint in his eyes. "Don't worry. If they try to hurt you, I will kill them."

Haku started at that, dissapproval on his face and in his voice, "But Sorakage told you specifically no killing!" "What you said was true, but he never waited for my answer." Naruto shook his head in amusement, "It's okay, but thanks for the offer though." Gaara nodded, but that look in his eyes never left. They finished up packing, told the apartment manager that they would be gone for awhile and left the Sky village to go meet up with Shinji and Shinya at the monestary in the Mist.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Shinya told the three demon carriers when she saw them was, "Took you long guys freaking long enough! What took so long?" Shinji frowned slightly at that, "Now, now Shinya, its okay. Its not like we are in any hurry." Shinya only pouted and stuck her tongue at Shinji, "Whatever." Haku chuckled at the sight, "Remember Shinya, our village is farther away than yours. " She only held her head up higher, "So, what about it?" Haku sighed and looked at her in the eye and said in a no nonsense tone, "Shinya."

Her only response was to hold up her hands in a defense position, "Alright, alright. Sheesh. Well, bye old gramps!" The monk waved goodbye at them as they headed towards Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Naruto yawned in boredom and looked at Shinji, "Having fun about going to the place that took you Shinji?" Shinji only glared at Naruto in response, "No, I am not." Kit, I want you to be careful. I know its impossible to have them no recognize you or see you. But be careful, I can sense your mate there. 'Really? Well, if you insist.'

His thoughts were interrupted when Shinya let out a exclamation, "Man! Why is it so hot here! And why on earth are you three not being affected?" Shinya yelled out, pointing at Naruto, Haku, and Gaara. Naruto shrugged. "Well, I was born and lived here, so I'm used to it. Gaara came from a desert. The only difference is that at the desert, it is dry while here, it is humid. And Haku is probably more than likely using his ice powers to help keep him cool." Shinya only huffed and Shinji smiled at her antics.

It turned silent, the only sound was their feet hitting the ground as they headed towards Konoha.

After about one day of traveling, they reached a pair of open gates, which, surprisenly, had no guards and walked straight in. Shinji looked around and leaned down a bit to whisper in Naruto's ear, "Man, there was no guards at all! What poor defense!"

Naruto shook his head in disagreement, "Yes there were guards at the gates, you just couldn't see them. They only used a leaf jutsu to blend in with the surroundings. It is used to catch people off guard." Shinji only raised an eyebrow at him, "And how would you know?" Naruto grinned. "It's an advantage to have a library that belongs to the Hokage of this village, and also your father." Shinya oohed and nodded.

Haku spoke up, deciding to take the lead now that they were in the village, "Now, the first thing we need to do is to look for a place to stay." Gaara pointed at a building that said Desert Rose. "That one. There are still empty rooms. I can tell." Haku nodded, not exactly wanting to know how he know that there were empty rooms and told them, "I will go in and get some rooms for us. Please don't get into trouble, especially you Shinya," then Haku headed in the building.

While Haku was in the building, Naruto looked around him closely for the first time since they arrived in Konoha, "Well, it didn't really change much over the years. Maybe a few more buildings, but that's around all." Then Haku stepped out of the inn, "Good news. I managed to get us two rooms that are connected by a door. Naruto, Gaara, and I will share a room while Shinji and Shinya will have the other room."

They nodded and Naruto, Shinji, and Shinya jumped through the open window that a maid did not close while Haku and Gaara casually walked in. The room itself was a good sized room for two and three people. Once everyone was in, they walked in the first room that they came across, which so happened to be in Haku's, Gaara's, and Naruto's room.

They just sat there, doing nothing when Shinya jumped up, causing them tojump in Shinji's, Naruto's and Haku's case and twitch in Gaara's case. "Hey! I know what Shinji and I can do to change our appearance without using henge! Our father created this jutsu that can change appearances for a limited time!" Shinji looked up and smiled as he remembered that jutsu.

"Yeah, your right! I completely forgot about that!" Shinya hopped off Gaara's proclaimed bed and did some hand seals. Her hair turned from silver to black and her golden red eyes turned to green, and she grew a little taller. Shinji did the same thing and his silver eyes turned to blue and his golden red hair turned to a light brown shade. "Cool! Can you do that to me?" Shinji looked at Naruto and shook his head sadly.

"Sorry, but no. The last time we did that, the persons head turned into a pigs." Naruto blanched and looked down. Haku decided to change the mood and said, "Okay. Time for dinner. Come, come." Haku pushed everyone out of the room. They reached the inn's front door when Shinya said, "Lets go get some ramen." Naruto shook his head frantically, "No! Father goes there all the time!" She only huffed, "Okay, so that's out. Umm, how about some seafood?" They agreed with Shinya's suggestion and went to eat. When they finished and Haku pushed them back to the inn to go to bed. When asked, he answered, "I have a feeling that tomorrow will be a busy day."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara woke up from his sleep when he heard the curtains being pushed back and someone jumping on his bed. "Wakey, wakey! It's a brand new day! The sun is shining and the birds are chriping!" Gaara opened one eye and glared at the person who even dared to get him up, which so happened to be Shinya, who was grinning widely in response of the glare. "Get off of me," he said slowly. She pretended to think before shaking her head.

Gaara sighed and said, "Very well." He summoned some sand from his gourd, which was right beside his bed. "Okay! Okay! Sheesh." She got off and he smirked. He looked at the others and saw Haku sitting up, rubbing his eyes while Naruto had his head under the pillow still. "Come on Naruto. Get up." Haku said. He groaned but started to get up. He got his shirt and shoes on and reached for his staff, which was propped up against the wall next to his bed. "Hey Naruto? How can you carry around your staff strapped to your back without banging your legs against it or trip over it?" Shinji asked. Naruto shrugged.

"It's the same way Gaara wears his gourd. Its at an angle to where it won't happen." Shinji nodded. Haku smiled and said when he noticed that everybody was ready to go. "Come on, lets get some breakfast." They had some debate, but they ended up letting Gaara choose where they were going to eat. They let him choose for two reasons. One, Naruto did not care as long as it wasn't ramen (even though he liked it) and two, Gaara threatened to kill them. After they ate, Naruto showed them a spot where they train and practice some without being seen and heard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The clearing had plenty of space with a small pond in it. Haku was practicing some water techniques that he felt he was still weak in. Gaara was practicing summoning sand from this type of soil while Shinji was doing some earth defensive techniques that he had some hard time with. Shinya and Naruto were sparring. "Exploding Earth Ball!" She yelled out as she rounded a ball of earth and threw it at Naruto. "Wind Shield!" Unfortunately, the shield was erected to late and the ball went through it and exploded and he was sent flying back. Haku looked up and saw Naruto flying back towards a man with a scarcrow silver hair walking while reading nearby. "Watch out!"

Kakashi was reading when he heard somebody yell out, "Watch out!" He looked up and saw a boy flying towards him. Cursing, he hurriedly put his book away and braced himself. The body hit him and knocked him off his feet. He fell back on his back, causing him to lose his grip on the boy which caused the boy to land softly next to him. Cursing underneath his breath, Naruto got up and shook his head. He held out a hand to help the man who helped brake his fall. "Hey, sorry for crashin…" He trailed off when he saw who it was. "Kakashi," he whispered. Kakashi looked up to see who said his name. His breathe got caught in his throat. "Naruto."


	6. Chapter 6

Four that reviewer who said congralutions to me beta, I have no beta yet. sob And the thing is that I really want/need one. Oh well, I am going to be gone for a while, sorry. Family visits and stuff, you know, summer vacation. I will try and update one more time before I go, so wish me luck!

P.S. If anyone is interested in helping me out on my stories, please either email/review me. Please! I'm begging you! gives off puppy dog eyes

Chapter 6

Naruto just looked at the silver haired man, thinking, 'He still looks the same,' Naruto mused. "Naruto." He broke away from his thoughts when Kakashi whispered his name softly, his eyes locked on him. His eyes looked into Kakashi's, then took a step back as he just realized just who was infront of him. Kakashi saw him step back and got up, "Naruto, where have you been all these years?" Naruto didn't answer, instead, he kept on backing up away from Kakashi.

Kakashi tried to step forward when he found something stop him. He looked down and saw sand and rock covering his feet. He looked back up just in time to see Naruto disappear in the forest. He felt the restraints on him disappear. When the restraints were totally gone, he ran towards the Hokage's office, knowing that Arashi would want to know first.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During that incident, in the Hokage tower, Arashi sigh, 'I'm bored. All paperwork done and nothing to do.' Then, making his head snap up, his door burst open and Kakashi ran in, taking deep breaths like he both ran a marathon and in excitment. 'Spoke to soon.' "Arashi! Guess who I saw?" Arashi had a thoughtful look on his face, then said, "Who?"

"Now, listen, I would never joke around with this, but I just saw Naruto!" Arashi's head snapped up some more in shock, "What?! Where?!" "When I was walking, he knocked into me. Literally. It was near that clearing with that lake near training grounds eleven and four." Arashi nodded. "Um…Arashi, I think he is here for the exams."

Arashi nodded again and looked around his desk. "What are you looking for?" "The folder of all those who will be taking the exam. Found it!" He came up with a brown folder. "Do you know what village he is from Kakashi?" "Umm…I think I saw the sky symbol." Arashi nodded and yelled for Hiro, his secretary. The door opened and Hiro stepped in. "Yes sir." "Go get Uchiha Itachi, Tsunade, and Jiraiya here now." "Yes sir," then Hiro left. Arashi leafed through the papers from the folder until he found what he was looking for. "Here it is. Hmm…seems like the village sky and lightening joined the teams together. Shinya Mimura, Shinji Mimura, twins, Haku, Gaara, and…Naruto," Arashi said after a pause. Kakashi looked at the photos of the team in the folder and asked, "Hey, wasn't it Shinji we captured?" Arashi nodded in realization. The door opened and Itachi stepped in.

"You called for me?" Arashi nodded and gestured for Itachi to look at the five papers and photos on his desk. Itachi went over and looked at the people on it. When he got to the last paper, his eyes widened. "Naruto. You mean that he is taking the exam?" Arashi nodded. "Yes. Kakashi just saw him some time ago. Now, this is what I want you to do Itachi. Go to the guards stationed around the Uchiha mansion and tell them to keep an extra eye on Sasuke. We don't want that in incident to happen again."

-Flashback-

"Now, now Sasuke, don't go running after Naruto," Itachi told an eight year old Sasuke. They were currently near the gates of Konoha, the day after Shinji was rescued. Arashi was there as well as Tsunade and Jiraiya. Sasuke shook his head. "No! He is alive! I can feel it!" Arashi spoke up at that point, "Yes, he is out there, but tell me, how would you find him and bring him back? Huh?" Sasuke growled, fangs starting to appear. "Easy. I'm mark him and bring him back," then he turned and started to run towards the gate. Arashi ran after him using his Shunshin no jutsu and caught him before he made it to the gate. He held a struggling Sasuke and said to Itachi, "From now on, he will be watched."

-End flashback-

"Yes, we don't want another incident like that again." The door opened before nobody could say anything else. Tsunade came in, dragging Jiraiya behind her by the ear. "Sorry we came late, I had to drag him from the bathhouses." Arashi nodded and told Tsunade and Jiraiya what Kakashi told him and the plan he had.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Uchiha mansion, on the second floor of the mansion, Sasuke was sitting on his bedroom window sill, windows open, bored stiff out of his mind. Then, he smelled a very faint scent. 'Hmm, lily and water. Wait, lily and water? That's Naruto's scent!' Sasuke was about to get up when he heard two ninja's that was guarding him on the roof right above his window. "Yeah, Kakashi saw Naruto just today."

"Wait, you mean Arashi's-sama's son? The one who ran away?" "Yup, that Naruto. I heard that him and his teammates of four are here for the exams." "Wait, four teammates?" "Yeah, I heard that Hidden Sky and Lightening combined there team together." "Oh wow. Well, better keep patrolling, after all, we can't have Sasuke running to Naruto if he finds out that he was here." Then Sasuke heard no more. Getting up, he grabbed his sword by his door and ran down the stairs to the front door and carefully opened them. Sensing no one near the front, he ran towards the gates, closing the door behind him as to not arouse suspension. He jumped over the gates and ran towards where the scent was blowing from.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi was running through the trees, near training grounds eleven and four when he felt a tug at his heart and a scent of mist and rose come to him. He changed his course to where the sensation was coming from. He was almost to the place where the scent was coming from when he faintly heard a, "SHINJI! I WILL BLOODY KILL YOU!" He dismissed it to the back of his mind and came upon a clearing with one person in it, with its back to him, sitting on the ground. Haku whispered, "Water extraction no jutsu," and water came from the ground. He smiled softly to himself. A foreign scent came to him, rain and pine. He slowly turned around, still sitting, and chocolate brown eyes met with onyx black eyes. His eyes flickered to the forehead to see the Konoha forehead protector.

His eyes widened slightly, remembering when he was in a shop, he heard that Konoha shinobi were looking for Naruto and his four teammates, and that they knew what they looked like. Itachi saw the figure turn around and saw that it was a boy. A boy who looked exactly like the boy from the picture from the folder. His heart gave another pull. 'Hell, even if his is my soon-to-be mate, that I am sure of, I still must turn him in.' And Itachi leapt off the branch to the ground. That was when Haku snapped and ran. Itachi narrowed his eyes and got in the trees to chase after him. 'Oh good, nothing like a chase of catching your soon-to-be mate, for he knew that he would get the boy, after all, an Uchiha get what they want, and to turn him in.' He wasn't paying attention and almost slipped off the branch he landed on.

'What the! Ice? This is summer. Wait. That boy is an ice/water user?!' And Itachi continued to leap after Haku, using his shadow powers to help him keep his grip on the branches. Haku spared a glance behind him as he ran and his eyes widened. 'He's using the shadows that the trees are providing? Oh no! He must be the eighteen year old Itachi Uchiha I have been hearing of! The clan of shadow users!' Haku stumbled into a clearing. But before he could get his balance, a body burst from the bushes from Haku's left and a body slammed into him, knocking the breath out of him, making him fall on his back with the person on top of him of him. "S-s-sorry Haku." Haku opened his eyes and saw Shinji on top of him, (still in disguise), straddling his hips with hands of either side of his head.

Both realized the position they were in and blushed. Shinji scrambled off of Haku and stood up, Haku getting up also. Before either one could say anything, Itachi burst through the forest and stopped, looking at both of them. 'Wait, now its two pulls. Could it be that I have two mates?' But then before he could continue, Haku and Shinji ran away in different directions, Haku right and Shinji left. Itachi looked in both ways, but when he decided which way to go, he could no longer sense them. Sighing angrily, he jumped away. Faintly, he heard a , "GOT YOU!" "AAAAHHHH" Boom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stepped into the clearing and saw that Haku wasn't there. Frowning, he wondered where his friend was before thinking that he had to do something. So he started to practice with his staff. He was about in the middle of a move when someone slammed into him, knocking the staff out of his hands and landed on his back. He opened his eyes and saw onyx eyes staring at him. He felt hands pinning his shoulders down in a way in which he could barely move his arms and someone straddling him. The onyx eyes above him had a possessive, obsessive, and love in them so strong that he blushed. He noticed their position and was about to say something when face leaned down.

He froze and heard, "Finally found you at last Naruto. Do you remember me?" The hot breath brushed against his ear and Naruto's blush deepened. He racked his brain and found a memory. "Sasuke?" He whispered. He heard him chuckle, "Yes I am Naruto. Good to know that you do still remember me." Naruto wiggled, trying to get out of the position and said, "Um…can you get off?" The hot breath returned to his ear and heard Sasuke whisper, "No. I kinda like this position." Naruto wiggled some more, trying to get off from under him. Sasuke inwardly groaned. 'He better stop before I snap.'

Naruto was now starting to struggle. "Get off!" Sasuke looked into Naruto's crystal blue eyes, then at his pink lips. 'I wonder if they taste better in real life than in my dreams.' He started to lean closer and closer. Naruto was now starting to freak out. "Get off of me Sasuke!" Sasuke ignored him and was almost to his lips when something long and tan threw him off of Naruto. Naruto sat up and looked to his side only to see Gaara, his eyes glaring murderously at Sasuke. His sand slowly coming back to his gourd.

Gaara was PISSED OFF! He was looking for Naruto because he got a bad feeling about him. He went to the clearing that they claimed as their training spot. Instead of seeing Naruto practicing, he saw Naruto's staff on the ground and Naruto being pinned down and struggling to get away. But when he saw Naruto saying to get off of him and the boy on top of Naruto lean down, he snapped. He sent his sand to knock the boy off of his little brother. (Not that he would ever tell Naruto.) The boy landed on his side, being unprepared for the attack and Naruto sitting up and looking at him, relief in his eyes. He walked over and held out a hand to help Naruto up. Naruto walked over and got his staff from where it landed.

They saw Sasuke stand up, glaring at Gaara, who in turn was glaring happily back. Sasuke drew his sword, which hung from around his waist. Naruto readied his staff and a small trickle of sand was starting to come out of Gaara's gourd. Sasuke was about to run towards Gaara when he found that he could not move his legs. He looked down to see earth covering his feet. A girl stepped out, looked at him, then ran to Gaara and glomped him. "What happened here?" They remained silent. Sasuke was glaring at both Gaara and the girl, while Gaara was glaring back at Sasuke. Naruto was avoiding Sasuke's every once in a while glance, while Shinya was looking at them confusedly. "Shinya, get off of me."

Shinya looked at Gaara and sighed. "Fine." She then ran off, yelling bye. Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke looked at the retreating figure. Gaara just sighed and said, "Naruto, will you go after her and make sure that she does not get into any trouble?" Naruto looked at Gaara, then at Sasuke, who was now staring at him and making him uncomfortable, then at Gaara again, before sighing.

Putting his staff back on his back, he said, "Please, don't do anything to Sasuke. He was my only friend when I still lived here." Then he, too, ran off after Shinya. Gaara's gaze went back to Sasuke and the glare came back. "Listen here, if you dare hurt Naruto again, not even he would be able to stop me from killing you." He then went the direction Shinya and Naruto went and disappeared. Sasuke growled and tried to get out of the restraints, which was still there. Poof Kakashi appeared next to him. "You caused quite a stir Sasuke. How did you get your feet into the ground?"

Sasuke growled again, "How in the hell should I know! This boy named Gaara or whatever caused me to get into this mess." Kakashi's only visible eye widened. "Gaara! Did he have red hair and a kanji of the word love on his forehead?" Sasuke nodded. "Which way did he go?" Sasuke pointed right and Kakashi nodded. He let out some chakera and a ninja poofed up. "Free him and escort him back to the Uchiha mansion." The ninja nodded, but before Kakashi could go the way Gaara, Shinya, and Naruto went, a scream echoed through the forest. "HOW COULD YOU!"


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't updated in a awhile. It's kinda hard to update when I live near the eastern coast, (about 2 hours away,) and I was at the western coast. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. Again, if anyone wants to be my beta, please tell me!

ja ne

P.S. Thank you for all who reviewed! .

Chapter 7

Kakashi poofed to where the screaming was and saw a girl yelling so many profanities at Jiraiya in the street that it would even make the hard core Ibiki blush. When Kakashi got there, in a middle of a huge crowd, who was watching the show, he looked closer, he saw that it was the girl from the picture, Shinya.

Jiraiya had his hands in a surrendering position. "How could you Jiraiya! Why did you get rid of my jutsu! Why did you agree to kidnapped my brother! You were our mentor!" The girl did not even look one bit sad, instead, she looked ready to kill. "Umm, well, about that." That was all Jiraiya could get our. Shinya looked like she was going to lunge at Jiraiya when a shout stopped her for a moment. "Shinya! Stop!"

Three heads turned to see a boy pushing past the crowd of people that were watching. A boy with silver eyes and golden red hair pushed past the crowd before stopping next to her. "Shinji, your jutsu…" Shinji shook his head. "Hey! Your that kid we took to ask where Naruto was!" Jiraiya said. The crowd of people rippled. Whispers could be heard like, "He knows where Naruto is? He must be the one that escaped that night," and they continued. "Shinya took the chance to lunge at Jiraiya, her silver hair rippling behind her golden red eyes blazing when a swirl of sand appeared behind her and a pair to tan arms wrapped around her waist.

The people, including Tsunade and Itachi, who just arrived, saw a red haired, green eyed boy with a huge gourd on his back and the kanji for love on his forehead holding a struggling Shinya. "Let me got Gaara! Hear me?! Let me go!" Gaara leaned down and whispered in Shinya's ear that sounded like, "Your creating a scene." "Shinya, please stop it!" pleaded Shinji.

Suddenly, Itachi, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Tsunade remembered. Gaara, Shinji, and Shinya was apart of Naruto's team that was here for the exam. Kakashi noticed that Gaara looked like he was having some trouble holding the struggling girl and started to walk over to him when the girl fell limp. They saw a long senbon needle sticking out of her neck. They followed the angle the needle had and looked up to see two boys, one kneeling and the other one sitting.

The crowd looked up where the ninja's were looking and saw them also. The boy who was kneeling had brown hair and eyes while the other boy who was sitting had blond hair, blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek. "Naruto," Jiraiya muttered, causing the people to gap and stare at Naruto. "What took so you so long Haku? Naruto?" Shinji asked, hands on his hips. "Sorry, but your sister was struggling so much and I did not want to hit anybody else by mistake."

Haku jumped down next to Shinya and Gaara and took out the needle and put it in a pocket on his sleeve. Naruto noticed something about Itachi, Shinji, and Haku, and hopped down. He whispered something in Haku's ear to low for anyone else but them to hear. Haku blushed and glared at Naruto, who only smiled innocently. "Naruto, do you remember us?" Naruto looked at Tsunade, who was the one who asked the question. "Yes. You were the medic nin who watched over me, Jiraiya was the one who wrote those books, and Kakashi was the one who read the books that Jiraiya wrote." The last two sweatdropped. 'Maa, is that the only thing he remember about us?' Kakashi thought.

Tsunade's yell broke his thought. "What did you do to her?!" She pointed at Shinya, who was still in Gaara's arms. "She isn't breathing!" "Don't worry about it," Haku said. "Not worry about it?! How can I not worry about it?!" Gaara slowly leaned to Naruto as to not attract attention and whispered, "We must hurry and go before they try and get us." Naruto barely nodded. "Will you be able to transport all of us?"

Gaara shook his head. "No. But Haku will be able to transport Shinji. And since you have not yet mastered it, your wind will have to aid you." Naruto sighed audibly and nodded. They looked up to see Itachi looking at them suspiciously. Kakashi stepped forward and said, "Can you all come with me please?" Haku shook his head. "I'm afraid not," and he shoved Naruto forward gently. He took the hint and sped off, using the wind to make him go faster.

The last thing he heard was Haku saying, "Be careful young one, meet us at the clearing," and people yelling in fright and Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi yelling. As soon as Naruto started to run, Haku grabbed Shinji and they disappeared in a swirl of water. Gaara looked at Itachi defiantly, got a better grip on Shinya, then too disappeared in a swirl of sand. Itachi narrowed his eyes and stepped into the shadows and melted into it. Kakashi sighed and turned to the crowd. "Okay, go away. Shows over people."

Naruto was running, using the wind to propel him forward. He saw something melt out of the shadows. He squinted to see what it was before his eyes widened in shock. 'Itachi!' Naruto jumped onto the roof to avoid him. He faintly saw Kakashi in front of him and his eyes widened again. 'Not him too! I'm getting tired!' Kit, take this. He felt Kyuubi's chakera enter him and he jumped over Kakashi. He then continued to use Kyuubi's given chakera to get to the clearing faster.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arashi as he sat in his office, 'Done with my work and nothing is happening.' Sigh 'I wonder if they found…' Arashi's head perked up. 'Kyuubi's chakera?! Well, I'm doing nothing, so might as well go and get him.' Arashi got up fast and ran out of his office, quickly telling Kage that he will be gone for awhile. Running to where he felt Kyuubi's chakera stop, he slowed down and started to walk. He continued to walk until he could hear yelling and then stopped. The yelling stopped and Arashi heard footsteps.

He waited until a smaller figure stopped a short way from him. Blue eyes met blue. Arashi looked in the eyes of his only son for the first time in nine years. "Naruto," Arashi muttered. 'Well, this was the last thing I wanted to happen,' Naruto thought. 'I wonder if I can get out of this mess.' Not very likely kit. This game was meant to be lost from the very beginning. 'Your awake not?' Actually, I woke up when you started to yell. What were you yelling about? 'They put her on the ground! The least they could have done was get her arm from under her body!' He, he, he. 'And pray tell what you are laughing about.' Kit, if you ever pay attention, she sleeps like that sometimes. She only does when she is on the ground. 'Oh…well…excuse me!'

Naruto cut the conversation there since he could tell that they were going to argue. He looked at Arashi. 'He did not change very much at all. Same eyes, same hair, same build and same height. The only thing that changed was a little bit of grey in his hair.' Arashi, in turn, looked at Naruto. 'He sure grew!' Arashi was about to say something when they both heard, "WHERE IS NARUTO! AND WHY IN THE DODDAMN WORLD DOES MY ARM HURT!" While Arashi was wondering who said that, Naruto took the chance to get away. He sprang away and went back to the clearing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto got in the clearing just in time to see Shinya glaring at them. "Umm, Haku, Gaara, Shinji, I'm sorry for yelling at you like that." Four heads turned his way. "Its okay little one, no harm done," Haku replied. Naruto grinned while rubbing the back of his head. Shinya ran towards him. He recognized the signs of glomping and he prepared himself. She did just what anticipated. She glomped him and said, "Aww! You were worried about me! That is so sweet!" She got off of him and plopped down on the ground. It was silent for a couple of moments until Haku noticed a shadow move out of the corner of his eyes and his eyes narrowed. He shot some water at it and the shadow moved. But unfortunately, when Haku sot the water out, he took a step closer to the shadow the tree created.

A pair of arms shot out and quickly grabbed Haku around the waist, securely pinning his arms to his sides. Itachi stepped out of the shadows, holding a struggling Haku, and that was when mayhem erupted for a short while. Naruto jumped, using the wind to make him go higher when he felt the earth move down right underneath him. A hole appeared where he just stood. Shinji ran towards Haku and Itachi to try to get Haku out of Itachi's grip. Shinya was shooting rocks like crazy at the trees (and at the same time, not hitting her friends) trying to get ninja's out of the trees. Gaara had a shield behind him that he erected when chakera strings shot out and wrapped around his leg. His eyes narrowed and cut the strings off. He looked over and saw Naruto fall on the ground with Sasuke on his back, pinning his arms behind him. He shot out some sand to knock Sasuke off of him and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shinji fall, chakera strings wrapped around him.

Naruto felt someone slam into him when he was falling back to the ground. He fell down to the ground and felt his hands being pinned behind him. A scent of pine and wood smoke hit him and he growled out, "Get off of me Sasuke!" He felt Sasuke get pushed off of him and he looked up to see sand returning back to Gaara. He got up to help Shinya, who was struggling to get out of Jiraiya's grip. Shinya was mentally cursing herself to hell. She was just caught by the person she hated at that moment in the village. She looked out and saw Gaara and Naruto fighting together. Gaara was blocking attacks with his sand that they could not avoid while Naruto was using the wind to attack and knock weapons thrown at them. "We aren't going to get out of this Gaara!" "True, but we will go down fighting."

They saw a yellow flash and Naruto felt himself being flown in the air, right into the arms of Sasuke. Gaara felt himself being pushed to the ground, his arms pinned behind him. The yellow flash turned out to be Arashi. When they saw that they had everyone captured, he handed the seriously pissed off Gaara to Tsunade and said, "Take them to the guest rooms in the Hokage tower. We will talk in the morning. Dinner will be given to you." "Wait! We already have a room in an inn!" Haku cried out, face red, though not from anger. Itachi was rubbing his fingers up and down Haku's arms. Arashi looked at him and said, "Yes, you might have a room already, but I would rather you stay at the tower tonight. Sasuke, you will take Naruto to my office, I would like to have a word with him."

Dread filled Naruto, who was still trapped in Sasuke's arms in the tree. He felt Sasuke nod and felt himself being held closer, if that was possible, to Sasuke's chest. Arashi started to walk, the others following him, minus Haku, Gaara, Naruto, Shinji, and Shinya, who were being carried, to the Hokage tower.

It was silent except for Gaara growling while glaring at everything and everyone. Haku noticed that Gaara's growling were getting louder and louder as they were getting closer and closer to the Hokage Tower. Haku started to squirm, both because of the villagers staring at them and Itachi holding him. They reached the tower, but before Arashi could open the door, Jiraiya let out a strangled yelp.

They turned around to face him only to see Shinya continually kick him in the shins. A ninja, who was escorting them through the streets, tied up her legs with chakera strings, which caused Shinya to growl at him. Arashi turned back around and opened the door. All talk in the room stopped at seeing their Hokage and ten others. Arashi walked in, the others following. The people saw Tsunade, Jiraiya, Itachi, Sasuke, and one other ninja carrying five teens.

They saw the brown haired boy glance around the room nervously, the golden red haired boy doing the same. The silver haired girl had an extremely sour look on her face, the red haired boy looked like, if he could, kill anything in his path, and a blond haired boy with a look of dread on his face. They realized with a start as the group passed them, that the blond haired boy must be Arashi's son, Naruto.

They watched the group pass them until they went through the door before talking in hushed whispers. Arashi turned around to face the group once they passed the room, "Tsunade, Jiraiya, Itachi, Suki, you know where to go. Sasuke, take Naruto to my office, then go straight home. The guards will make sure that you won't sneak out, so don't even try it. I must attend to something first," then Arashi left. Sasuke went straight down the hall, leaving the other four to go to the right to the guest room. The last thing Gaara and Haku saw was Naruto's fearful glance at them as Sasuke carried him to Arashi office, or better known as the Hokage's office.


	8. Chapter 8

**ppkitaa**- You have to understand this, Naruto left when he was young and was never told about Sasuke being his mate until he got back to Konoha. For all he understands, his childhood friend is acting really strangely and he has no idea why. I'm sorry for not making it clear in chapter 7, but now you know.

Chapter 8

Naruto sat in the chair in front of the desk in the Hokage's office looking around nervously, waiting for Arashi to come back. 'Great, the once place I did not want to be, I am. I knew it was a bad idea to come here.' Kit, just deal with it. It might not be easy, but you can't change the past. 'Yeah, but he would most likely keep me here after the exams are over with. He can just say to our Kage that I ran away!' Use your brain! Your Kage already knows about that, remember! He knows who 'your father is and that you ran away! But despite that, he still allowed you to stay! Yeah, Sigh your right.' Naruto could practically feel Kyuubi smirk smugly, Of course I am. 'Don't rub it in furball.' Ha, ha, ha!

Naruto looked around once more. 'Hasn't changed much over the years, huh?' Nope, not at all kit. Naruto sighed. 'I hope the others are okay.' Their tough, they will make through. The door opened, cutting Naruto's conversation off with Kyuubi, to reveal Arashi. Arashi closed the door behind him and walked over to his chair before sitting down. He looked at Naruto, who was avoiding Arashi's gaze. "Naruto, why did you run away?" Naruto kept silent, his gaze staring determinely at the floor. "If it is what Mizuki said, don't worry. He was taken care of. He was lying to you Naruto, can't you realize that?"

Naruto continued to stay silent, still looking at the floor. Arashi sighed in slight sadness 'This is not how I imagined talking to my son.' "So Naruto, where did you meet your teammates?" Finally, got a different reaction from Naruto than staying silent and staring at the floor. Naruto's gaze flickered to Arashi, "Around." Arashi felt like tearing his hair out in fustration. That answer Naruto gave him did not help him one bit! Arashi sighed again, "Naruto, what's wrong?" "Nothing Hokage-sama."

But before he could speak again, a knocked sounded at the door and a man entered the room. The man had a scar across his nose, warm brown eyes, and brown hair in a ponytail. "Hokage-sama h…" He stopped when he saw Naruto sitting on the chair. He smiled at him, putting pieces together at the two blond haired, blue eyed men in the office. "Hello Naruto, how are you doing today?" "Fine sir." 'Fine? Hah! Not when you were being chased all day and your childhood friend is acting weirdly around you? True, too true.

"What is it that you need Iruka?" The man, now known as Iruka, turned to Arashi and said, "I was going to talk to you about the teams for the genins, but I'll come back tomorrow. Sorry for interrupting you," and he left the room, closing the door behind him. The tension increased again so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

"Are you wondering why Sasuke was acting weird to you Naruto?" Naruto looked and nodded. Arashi sighed, "On the day you ran away, I was summoned to the village council. I'm sure you remember that. You know how you are a submissive wind kitsune?" At Naruto's nod, he continued. "Well, the council told me that you are Sasuke's mate." Naruto eyes widened in shock. Told you so. 'Shut up furball.' "Naruto, tell me, do you know who Itachi's mates are? He told me that you know them." 'Mates? Wait...Shinji and Haku!'

He schooled his expression with Kyuubi's help to a confused look and shook his head no. Arashi stood up and walked over to where Naruto sat in the chair. He kneeled until he was eye level with him. He placed both hands on either shoulder and said, "Did you know the fright you gave me when I discovered that you were gone?" Naruto could see the truth in his eyes. He pulled Naruto into a hug so suddenly that he yelped at the suddeness before slightly stiffening. Arashi held him closer, enjoying hugging the son he has not hugged for almost 10 years (Not like that folks). He could not believe how Naruto grew, that he missed some of his son's life. And it was all because of the lies Mizuki told Naruto that fateful day. He pulled away and said, "Well, it's getting late. I want you to get some food in you and a good night sleep." He got up and Naruto followed, wanting to get to his friends.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on that night, in the guest room, things were getting slightly out of hand as Haku was doing something both natural and unnatural of his mothering instincts. "NARUTO! YOU WILL EAT MORE FOOD EVEN IF I HAVE TO FORCE FEED YOU!"

Naruto was hiding behind Gaara while Haku yelled at him. Peeking over Gaara's shoulder, he said in a desperate voice, "But I'm not hungry." Haku answered him in a calm and deadly voice, the kind that mothers have when they are lecturing one of their children or a very close frien,. "You barely ate breakfast, we did not get a chance to eat lunch because of our...interuptions, and now you won't eat very much dinner. Yet, you wonder why your so slender?!"

Naruto avoided Haku's gaze, instead opting to look around the room. It was different than Sky's guest room. Sky's room was done in nice, soothing pastel colors, while Konoha's were done in rich, fiery red colors. "Are you listening to me Naruto?!" Naruto looked up, startled, as he did not realize that he was talking to him, "Yes Haku." Haku stared at him suspiciously at him and was about to say something else when someone else cut in.

"So Naruto…what did your dad tell you?" Shinya cut in. Naruto gave her a thankful glance for changing the topic and said, "Nothing really. He only wanted to know why I left, where I met you, who Itachi's mates were, and…" Naruto voiced off.

"Go on." Naruto took a deep breath, and then said, "And he told me that Sasuke is my mate." It went dead silent until Shinya started to laugh manically. "Oh god! Ha, ha, ha. I feel so sorry for you!" Naruto blushed. It was a well known fact that wolf demons were one of the most possessive kinds of demons, especially dominates. "Yeah, well, I should say the same for Haku and Shinji!" Naruto retorted, trying to both defend himself and chang the subject off of him and onto someone else.

Shinya stopped laughing for a split second before bursting out laughing harder than the first time. "Finally, somebody noticed! About time! I was beginning to think that I was the only observent person in this group!" Haku blushed furously while Shinji was in shock before saying, "Umm...okay, time for bed everyone. Shinya, they gave you a room since you're the only female in this team." Shinya stumbled into her room, still laughing her head off.

Gaara took off his gourd and set it right besides his bed that he claimed as his and started to get ready. Naruto got up and went over to Shinji to knock him out of his trance. Within five minutes, the lights were out. "Know what Gaara?" "What Naruto?" "I would have never thought that we would have been in this building, or in this mess, at least, not this soon. Well, good night." There was some rustling bed sheets before it was quiet. 'I swear Naruto, I will protect you from that black haired and eyed bastard.' Then Gaara too, closed his eyes shut, trying to rest while he was, to him, in enemy territory.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was when everyone was asleep and silent in the room when the door slowly opened and a head peaked in to check if the coast was clear. Arashi stepped in the room, making sure to make no sound as he closed the door with a soft click. He scanned the room, taking in the surroundings.

The golden red haired boy was sleeping with his whole body under the covers, the only way you could tell it was him was because some strands poked out from the covers. The brown haired boy was on his side, the red haired boy was on his back, arms crossed, with his gourd right besides his bed in easy reach.

He looked at the last bed in the room. His son, Naruto, was curled up in a loose ball, like what a fox would, facing the wall that his staff leaned on. He slowly walked over to him and sat down on the chair next to the bed, looking at he son he has not seen sleeping for eight years.

There was a rustle of cloth and the slight squeak of a mattress when a emotionless voice cut through the air, "What are you doing?" Arashi looked away from Naruto and looked at Gaara, who was sitting up in bed, looking at him. Arashi didn't say anything and his gaze went back to Naruto. "Have…have he had a good life while away from here?"

He looked back to Gaara, who barely nodded. "You need to get more sleep. Its not healthy to have to have those black circles around your eyes." Gaara didn't say anything, instead his gaze on Arashi turned into a glare. Gaara's glare followed him until the door closed. He laid back down and closed his eyes again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around 7 in the morning, when most people would either be still asleep or just getting out of bed when you would have seen Itachi and Sasuke was walking down the hallway towards the guest room where Haku, Gaara, Naruto, Shinji, and Shinya was staying at.

Sasuke glanced at Itachi and saw excitement shining in his eyes. He himself could not sleep very well when he knew that Naruto was in the same village as him, less than one mile away from where he was. Itachi went to a door and was about to knock when they heard someone yelling, "Get up already Shinji! It's six o-clock," sound softly through the thick door. They glanced at each other before Itachi knocked then opened the door.

This was what they saw. Shinya trying to drag Shinji from bed. Gaara, fully dressed and sitting on his bed, looking at Shinji and Shinya, eyebrow raised. Naruto sitting cross legged on his bed in his blue pants and red undershirt, polishing his staff. Haku sitting on his bed, fully dressed, hair down from his bun, leaning down cleaning his senbon needles. Gaara glanced up and glared at Sasuke. Shinya looked up and saw the two Uchiha's at the doorway and said, "Oi! What are you doing here?" This caused Haku and Naruto to look up. Sasuke didn't say anything, instead, he crossed the room and sat down next to Naruto. Itachi stayed in the doorway and said, "Arashi-sama said that when you are finished getting ready, he wants to talk to all of you in his office."

It was silent after that except for Shinya making grunting noises while trying to get Shinji out of bed. "Do you need any help?" Shinya looked at Itachi and nodded. Itachi walked over and sat on the bed. He leaned down and whispered, "If you don't get up Shinji, I will have no choice but to kiss you." Shinji mumbled something and burrowed some more underneath the covers. Itachi smirked and leaned lower, knowing that no one would be able to see and kissed him on the lips. Shinji's silver eyes snapped open and jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, grabbing his cloths on the way. Itachi sat back up and smirked.

"What did you do to him?" Shinya asked suspiciously. "Nothing, nothing at all." He looked over and saw Naruto fidgeting under Sasuke's gaze while Gaara glaring at Sasuke. He got up and walked over to where Haku was putting his needles in various pockets and sat down next to him. Haku looked up when he felt the bed move and saw Itachi looking at him. Haku looked back down and grabbed his hair tie and pulled his hair into his customary bun, leaving his bangs hanging since they were to short to pull back.

He could feel Itachi's gaze following every movement. He glanced over to see how Naruto was fairing and saw Naruto getting his over shirt on, but was much farther away from Sasuke than before. The bathroom door opened and Shinji stepped out. Haku noticed that Shinji avoiding looking at Itachi. Itachi stood up and asked, "Is everybody ready to go?" They nodded and stood up. Gaara put his gourd on his back while Naruto put his staff on his back. They left the room and followed Itachi and Sasuke to Arashi's office. They entered the office, leaving Itachi and Sasuke standing in the hallway as they were not told to go in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stood in front of Arashi, who was sitting down. "So, tell me your names please." Haku answered for them since he could see that Gaara and Shinya was wearing identical glares of 'I will kill you slowly and painfully.' Naruto would not answer and Shinji did not wish to speak with the man who ordered his kidnapping. "I am Haku, the one next to me is Gaara, then Naruto. The girl is Shinya Mimura and her twin brother Shinji Mimura." Arashi nodded in confirmation, "And what village were you born in?" Haku, once again, answered for them.

"I am from Mist, Gaara from Sand, Naruto from Leaf, and both Shinji and Shinya from Lightening." Arashi nodded again. "Now, I have something to tell you. You will move into the Uzumaki mansion."

"WHAT!" Shinya shouted, "We already have a room at an inn! And we perfectly like it there!" Arashi's look turned stern.

"Not anymore you don't. I told every inn at his village to not accept you. The bags that were in the inn was moved to the mansion. You will find them in the hallway when you first enter. Naruto will show you the way. Now, as you might do something, now until the exams start, you will be watched over by a jounin. Team 7 to be exact, instructor, Hatake Kakashi. There meeting place is at the bridge, Naruto will also show you there. Now, you may leave." Haku shoved a glaring Gaara and screaming Shinya out of the building with Naruto and Shinji following.

The moment they got outside, Shinya exploded. "HOW COULD YOU HAVE LIVED WITH HIM NARUTO!" Naruto sweat dropped some. "Umm, don't forget, I really didn't live with him. Sure we slept in the same building, but we had completely different lives." Shinya still looked mad though. Naruto sighed and shook his head. He grabbed her and dragged her through the streets, ignoring the stares the villagers were giving him since they have not seen the Uzumaki heir for nine years.

The others followed him, knowing that he was taking them to the mansion. "I mean, how could that man act to us like he never ordered Shinji to be captured! Or never capturing us! Or hunting us all day yesterday!" "Hey Naruto, what is that clan?" Shinji cut in, pointing at two big houses behind an iron gate, which had, what it looked like, an blueish flame surrounded by a circle on it. "That? That is the Hyuuga clan. They have a main and branch house. They are the only clan in Konoha to have two houses." Gaara snorted, "That's stupid." Naruto shrugged, "That's how it has always been," Naruto said.

"Okay, so that is the Hyuuga clan, then what is that clan with the red and white that looks like an oddly shaped fan?" Naruto grimaced. "That is the Uchiha clan, where Itachi and Sasuke live." Shinji ooh'ed. "Then where is the Uzumaki mansion?" Haku spoke up. "Just down the road." They walked in silence until they met up with a huge mansion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got inside, Shinya looked around and said one thing, "Wow, its so…empty." Haku slapped Shinya over the head. "Ow! What was that for Haku!?" Naruto gave them a sad glance. "Don't worry about it, we won't be in this house very much anyway. I'll show you some guest rooms and let you choose which ones you want."

They went up some staircases and he showed them some rooms and Haku noticed something. "Hey Naruto, where is your bag?" "Hmm, oh, just in my old room. Its just how I left is too." Shinya then bounded out of her chosen room. "Hey, I am done!" Can we go now!?" Haku turned to everyone. "Well? Shall we go?" Everyone nodded and they headed out of the mansion and towards the bridge. "Hey, you four want to help me?"

Haku turned his head and asked, "With what?" Shinya grinned with a slightly crazed look on her face and said, "With what! Are you insane! Making Arashi's life a living hell while he one: forces to stay at that place and two: causing us much trouble. So…are you in?" Shinji nodded immediately since he still remembered that Arashi ordered him to be kidnapped. Haku nodded after a moment and Gaara nodded after him. They all looked at Naruto, and he too, nodded after a moment of hesitation. Shinya's grin grew wider. "Great! Now, I had this plan and I need your help."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, as the lightening/sky group were heading towards the bridge, a pink haired, green eyed, with a red dress had a deeply surprised look at their silver haired scarcorw. "Your early?!" Sakura yelled out, surprised, along with Sasuke and Sai.

Kakashi grinned sheepishly under his mask. "Maa, Arashi told me to come early and that we will be having five more people joining us from now until the exams are over." Sasuke's eyes widened as realization dawned on him like a tidal wave. "Wait…you mean…"

Kakashi nodded, "Yup! We got the combined team of lightening and sky." Sai jumped up (sorry, I really don't know how Sai is supposed to act like, I stopped watching Naruto since he got on my nerves), "Oh yeah! We will be and undefeatable team!"

Sakura shook her head wildly, "No you baka! We will not be joining teams, right Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi nodded. "Right, Arashi wants someone to watch over them since the team has his son, Naruto, in it." Sakura's green eyes widened. "So the rumors were true! Wait until I tell Ino-pig!"

She was about to yell some more when a hole big enough for her appeared underneath her. She yelped as she fell down it and the hole closed up until there was a small hole big enough for air to go through. The same thing happened to Kakashi and Sasuke, except that they fell down until only their heads were poking out. Ice covered Sai's feet when he landed on the ground to help Kakashi. Then they heard laughter and Shinya stepped out of the surrounding forest. "That…was…so…freaking…hilarious!" "Shinya, care to let us out of our holes?"

Shinya looked thoughtful before shading her head. "Nope, not at all." Kakashi sighed, "Very well." A second later, he was out of his hole and got Sasuke and Sakura from their prison. They heard footsteps behind them and they turned. Well, Sai tried to turn around as much as he could, and saw Haku, Gaara, Naruto, and Shinji step out.

Haku said, "There you are Shinya. Now before you say anything, we had not part in this." "Oh? Then what about the ice covering his feet?" He pointed at Sai's ice covered feet. "Oh, I thought I got Shinya's feet. Sorry about that." The ice that covered his feet melted. "Why did you do that! Now my clothes are dirty! What are you going to say about it!" Sakura bellowed out, pointing at Shinya, who in turn, pretended to think really hard, "Umm…nothing?"

Sakura turned red, which did not complement her features and managed to get out, "Then…why…in…the…hell…did...you…do…that?" Shinya scratched the side of her head and looked thoughtful. "Um….lets see, your loud, your annoying, and I don't like pink."

"What does pink have to do with me!" "Hello! Did you ever look in the mirror!? Your hair is pink, your clothes is pink. Hell, even your earings and bracelets are pink!" Kakashi interrupted Sakura before she could say anything else. "Maa, stop it. Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, they are Haku, Gaara, Naruto, Shinji, and Shinya. Now, lets go train! Haku, go with Sakura, Sasuke, go with Naruto, Shinji and Gaara, you will take turns with Sai, and I will take Shinya. Now, hop to it!"

Sasuke had a glint in his eyes as he dragged a shocked and stunned Naruto to his training spot. Gaara's eyes followed them, sending a message to Sasuke with his eyes, 'Do anything and your dead.' Sakura walked slowly to her spot, sad that she wasn't with Sasuke, with Haku following. Shinya turned to Kakashi with an evil grin on her face. "Now, lets get started." Kakashi gulped slightly at seeing the expression on her face.

A couple of minutes later, a couple of explosions sounded through the air, causing everyone near the forest to look in the direction of where team seven trains.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Haku was totally and utterly bored stiff out of his mind. He dodged another sloppy punch from Sakura. 'Hell, even those who have not graduated from the academy in sky are better than her!' "Quit dogging already!" Sakura yelled out in frustration. Haku cocked his head to the side. "You must not assume that your opponents will just stand there for you." "I don't care! Just hold still for one second!" Haku sighed, "Very well."

Sakura ran towards him and he dodged. "I thought you said that you would hold still!" "I did. I stayed still for one second, just like you asked me to, it only took you seven seconds to reach me." Sakura screamed in frustration. "Just do something!" Haku sighed again and he said, "Very well." Haku did some hand seals. "Well?" Sakura said. "Sakura…please…help…me." Sakura turned around slowly and shrieked. Sasuke was crawling towards her, all bloody. Sakura shrieked again and fainted. The image of Sasuke flickered and disappeared. 'Nothing like a simple genjutsu to fool her.' Haku chuckled as he headed towards where the the Gaara, Shinji, and Sai were, hoping that their fight/training were better than his.

Inwardly, he had one fleeting thought, 'I wonder how Naruto is doing with Sasuke?'


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again. I hope I am making up for when I was gone for so long. But unfortunaly, it will now take me longer to update since I have the rest on paper and my parents have no idea that I do this kind of stuff, so, well, yeah.

Chapter 9

While Haku was dealing with Sakura, the three boys, Shinji, Gaara, and Sai were sparring in a nearby clearing. "So, what type of attacks do you use?" Shinji asked as he and Sai were sparring. Gaara was leaning against a tree, watching them.

"Just taijutsu, and a little of ninjutsu." They stopped to rest before Sai would spar with Gaara. "Do you like your team Sai, like Sakura or Sasuke?" Sai looked up at the sky. "Their okay.Sakura could be a bit more quieter though."

They sat down and Shinji glanced at Gaara, who was looking in the distance. "Don't worry Gaara, I'm sure that Naruto is okay." Gaara only looked at with an expression of 'Yeah right, like I would believe that while he is with the bastard.' "So, what is this I am hearing about that you and the other boy, Haku, is Itachi's mates?" Shinji blushed while Sai grinned.

(P.S. I am absolutely horrible with fighting scenes, so bare with me please!)

Sasuke and Naruto stood on either sides of the clearing, staring at each other, bodies tense as they waited for each other to make a move. Sasuke suddenly sped towards Naruto, making him dodge and answer with an attack of his own.

Sasuke whipped out his sword and charged at Naruto. In return, Naruto drew his staff from his back and blocked Sasuke's attack. They stood there, trying to over power each other before Sasuke suddenly jumped back, causing Naruto to stumble forward. Sasuke kicked Naruto in the chest causing Naruto skid backwards. Naruto jumped back and swung his staff, causing blades of wind to go Sasuke's way.

Sasuke jumped into the shadows to avoid the wind. Naruto scanned the clearing warily. A presence appeared behind him and before he could react, he was kicked in the back. Naruto skidded the ground with his shoulder. He looked up to see Sasuke running at him. He hit Sasuke in the chest with the end of his staff and watched it disappeared in a black cloud.

'A shadow clone!?'

Naruto felt a shift in the air infront of him and his staff was knocked out of his hands. He felt himself being pushed down to his back and a pair of hands grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head. He opened his eyes to see Sasuke's, the real Sasuke, face looming over his face and Sasuke straddling him.

Naruto blushed and he heard Sasuke chuckle above him and his mouth became dry. His crystal blue eyes gazed into Sasuke's onyx black eyes. Sasuke leaned down and breathed in deeply. Lily and water, a scent that has been plaguing him in both awake and sleep ever since Naruto came to Konoha to help free his teammate.

He went closer and found Naruto's pulse point where HIS mark would go. He started to nibble at it, feeling Naruto's breathing hitch and become faster. Sasuke closed is eyes and savored this feeling. His skin tastes better than in his dreams. 'I wonder what the rest of him would taste like.'

After Sasuke was satisfied with the mark, he came back up and looked at Naruto. Se smirked and leaned down to his ear and whispered, "How I have been waiting so long for this." He leaned back up and kissed Naruto. That shook Naruto from his shock and he started to struggle. Sasuke's only reaction was to just tighten his hold on Naruto's wrists and kiss harder. Naruto was trying to free his hands from Sasuke's grip when Sasuke disconnected their kiss to allow them to breath. "What are you doi…" Sasuke took advantage of Naruto's open mouth and kissed him again, plunging his tongue in Naruto's moist cavern.

'He does taste better in real life than in my dreams,' Sasuke thought. Kit, if you don't like what he is doing, then do something. 'WHAT CAN I DO?! He has me trapped!' Yes, but your legs are not trapped, use them. How, I will leave that up to you.

An idea popped into his mind. He wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist and felt Sasuke's tense before tossing him over his head, using the wind to help him go completely over his body. He smiled happily to himself and took a deep breath of air and quickly got up, grabbing his staff from where it landed when Sasuke knocked it out of his hands.

He watched Sasuke pick himself up slowly and pick up his sword where he put it and sheathed it. Naruto followed suit and put his staff on his back. It was silent for a couple of moment before they heard someone coming towards them. There heads turned in union to see Gaara step out of the forest.

"Scarecrow said that training is over." He looked at Naruto and saw the flushed face, kiss swollen lips, and very light pink marks on his wrists from where Sasuke tightened his hands. He turned and glared at Sasuke.

"What did you do?" He said murderously.

Sasuke didn't say anything; instead, he only glared right back. Naruto walked over and grabbed Gaara and dragged him away, ignoring the glare that he knew Sasuke was sending to Gaara since they were touching.

When they were out of earshot, Gaara stopped and asked in a older brother overprotective voice, though he would never admite it. "What did he do to you?" Naruto only blushed and mumbled lowly, "Nothing." Gaara looked at him suspiciously and blinked and said, "Very well. The others went ahead to the ramen bar that Shinya wanted to go to. I will show you the way."

When the two boys got to the ramen bar, they ordered some ramen and dropped in at what Haku was telling to a excited looking Shinya

"And them Sakura fainted." Shinya burst out laughing hysterically. "Oh man! I wish I was there to see her face!" She managed to get out. Naruto grinned to himself as he was eating his pork ramen. "Great job Haku with dealing with that pinky." Then she looked over the counter and said, "Oi! Old man! More miso!"

Haku smiled softly and continued to eat his miso ramen, "Thank you Shinya for that complement."

Shinji leaned towards his teammates. "So…which plan should we do today?" Naruto was about to answer when a soft tap landed on his shoulder and he turned around to see a woman. She looked at him nervously before blurting out, "Are you Uzumaki Naruto!"

That got the whole ramen bar to become so silent that would would here a needle drop. "Yes Ma'am." Everyone was shocked that the Yondaime's son was in the same room as them. Gaara turned back in his seat to continue eating his chicken ramen and Shinya snorted as the woman rushed outside, "Rude people." Naruto turned around to continue with his suggestion to the others.

Arashi stepped in the mansion later on that day, around dinner time and asked the closest servant, "Is Naruto and the others back yet?" "Yes sir, they are currently eating dinner." "Where?" "In the main dining room."

Arashi nodded and he went towards to dining room. He was about to enter the room when he heard Shinya's voice filter through the door. "I'm telling you, they will find him!" Then Shinji's voice came into play. "Yeah, just to lose him again! You know how he is, huh Haku!"

"Yes I do since Gaara, Naruto, and I came across him when our sensei was out of commission."

Shinya's voice came up again, "Well, then how come you could not even hurt him!" This time, Gaara's voice appeared, "Haku, Naruto, and I were hurt, tired, out of chakra, and our weapons were low. Our best plan for getting out alive was to retreat."

Arashi decided to come in at that moment, opening the door. The conversation was cut off immediately when he came in. He walked over to his seat and sat down. He cleared his throat and asked, "How was your day?" No one answered him. He sighed to himself and served himself some food and started to eat, not liking the atmosphere.

Shinya fidgeted and said, "Hey, Haku, I'm…um…" "It's okay." Gaara got up and pushed his chair in. He picked up his plate and left the room. Shinji followed, then Shinya, and then Haku got up and picked his plate up, whispering to Naruto, "We will wait for you before we go through with the plan," then left the room.

Now it was only Arashi and Naruto. "Naruto, why are you acting like this?" Naruto didn't say anything and continued eating. "Naruto answer me!" Naruto looked up and stared at Arashi. "Why do you want me here? You know that after the exams are over that we will go back to our village." Arashi narrowed his eyes. "Sky is not your village, Konoha is." "No it is not! Here I am only recognized as the fourths son or as a demon carrier! At Sky, they accepted me, Haku and Gaara as living beings! Any other village would have cast us out!"

Naruto was raising his voice until he was yelling. "Sky is not your home Naruto! Konoha will always accept you! This is where you were born!" Arashi yelled out.

"Only on your orders! You only want me in this house and not in the inn to only control me! To fix up your tarnished reputation I caused when I left and no one could find a small child! And you know what?! I am happy I left, my family is currently in this house!"

Arashi stared at him in shock and anger. Anger took over Arashi and he stood up and punched Naruto across the cheek, causing him to get knocked off his chair. Naruto glared at him from where he was sprawled on the floor before getting up and leaving the room.

Arashi stared in shock. 'How could I have hit him in anger?!' He sat back down and put his head in his hands.

The four was in Haku's room in silence after they heard the fight. They heard a punch then a door slamming shut. They all glanced at each other before Shinji said softly, "Do you know where Naruto would have gone?"

They sat in silence before Gaara got up and left the room. Shinya was about to follow him, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She glanced up at Haku and he shook his head. "Don't. He knows where Naruto is and Gaara is the closest one to Naruto in this team, friendship wise of course." She nodded but still looked worried.

Gaara entered the gardens and went to the corner that Naruto told him that was his favorite spot. He walked over and saw Naruto in a tree at the corner. "Sorry for being lout." Gaara shook his head. "You had a reason." Naruto didn't say anything. Gaara jumped onto a branch next to Naruto's. "Naruto…"

Naruto interrupted him. "I know that that is what he really thinks! I just know it! Why else would he force us to be in this place? He would probably try and keep us in Konoha after the exams are over with!" Gaara snorted. "I would like to see him try and keep us in this village. Shinya would tear anybody apart that would be in her way, him included."

Naruto smiled at that image. "Yeah. Well, we better get back inside to finalize our plan," Naruto said with a grin. Gaara answered him with a smirk.

Around a half hour after the father son fight, the two combined teams were not in Shinya's room. "Okay, does everyone know what to do?" They all nodded at her in confirmation.

"Okay, time to start Operation Copies!"

There were four clouds of smoke and four Shinya's grinned at the real Shinya. "Now remember, try and act like me. Drive Arashi crazy plan 1, execute!" The first Shinya, who was Haku,went downstairs and found Arashi in the study, looking at nothing in particular.

"Hey, what'cha doing?" Arashi shook his head, "Nothing." Shinya grinned and left down the stairway to the right to go to the kitchens. Arashi watched her go. A minute later, Shinya passed the door to go to the right and went downstairs.

'Wait, didn't I just see her go down? Can't be, must be more tired than I thought.'

He got up and went down the stairs to the kitchen. He came into the kitchen to see Shinya leave the room. He entered it and saw Shinya eating an apple. She then left and around 50 seconds later, Shinya entered and made a sandwich. 'What in the world!'

He then left the kitchen and came across Shinya leaving the living room. He went back upstairs and saw Shinya leaving the study.

'I am getting sick, now I am seeing Shinya's all over the place!'

After a half of hour doing that, they were once again in Shinya's bed room. "That was great! Okay, second phase of plan." Four clouds of smoke and now there were five Shinji's in the room, one of them being the real Shinji.

"Okay, Gaara, you go first."

'I must be getting sick! First I see Shinji in the living room, then in the kitchens, then in the study, then in the hallway, and now in the entrance way! It is physically impossible to get to all those places when they HAD to pass me!'

Arashi was going down the hallway when he heard something, "Okay, plan accomplished. Let's go back to the room." Shinji left he room, not noticing Arashi there. A minute later, Shinji came out again, but this time, he noticed him. "Hello Hokage-sama," and Shinji left. 'Doubles? Clones? No, they had life in the eyes…henge! Why, those little…" Arashi snorted. 'I think I'll being going to bed now before they try to do anything more to me.'

It was around midnight and all dark and quiet when a door slowly opened. Shinya's red golden head stuck out and scanned the hallways up and down. She looked behind her and saw her clone sleeping on her bed.

She grinned to herself and walked down the hallway. She opened Shinji's door and saw him waiting for her. He nodded to her and followed her, leaving his clone sleeping on his bed. They went to Haku's room, then to Naruto's room.

The four of them nodded their head silently and quickly walked to Gaara's room. They went in and Shinya whispered softly, as to not wake anyone, "Does everyone know what to do?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, remember, everyone must be careful when leaving this building. We don't want the guards to catch us." They left the room and went separate ways. Shinya towards Arashi's room with Haku while Shinji to the front of the house and Gaara and Naruto to the gardens, determination shining in all of their eyes.

Arashi woke up in the morning and yawned. He got up and did his daily morning routine. He frowned when he passed his doorway, thinking that he thought that he felt someting brush against him but did nothing.

He went to the kitchen and looked inside the room. It was empty except for a note on the table, "Went to train, H, G, N, S, S." He sighed and grabbed a bit to eat.

After breakfast, he headed towards the Hokage building and went inside the building and told his secretary, "Tell these people that there will be gathering/party at he Uzumaki mansion." He handed the secretary a list of people's names and went inside his office.

The first thing he noticed was that instead of piles of papers waiting for him, there was piles of flower petals. 'How sweet, no papers to do.' Then, to his surprise, the petals started to rise off the desk and swirl around in a circle before flying to him.

"What in the hell!"

The petals hit him and stuck to him. He grabbed a petal and tried to tug it off of him, but it would not come off.

A note appeared out of thin air and it said, "Now look at you! You now look nice and smell pretty. They won't come off until four this afternoon. Have a nice day!"

'Wait, these are the petals that only grows around the Uzumaki mansion.' At he same time, a series of lout explosions came from team seven's training grounds.

If anyone were to go by Team 7's training ground, they would wonder what happened and would have turned away. Sakura was covered in sticky, puke green goo covered in leaves, feathers, dirt, and who knows what else.

The feathers came from a flock of birds that got scared off when the explosions sounded. "Eww! Get it off! Get it off!" Sakura yelled, frozen to her spot. She turned to Sasuke, who was looking at her while leaning against the railing and ran towards him. "Sasuke! Please get if off for me!" Sasuke's eyes widened at the messy girl running towards him and he jumped away from her.

Sai and Shinya was laughing so hard that they were only hanging off the tree by chakra since they fell off of their branch from laughing so hard. Sasuke jumped onto the branch Naruto was sitting on and said, "You did this, didn't you?"

Naruto gave him an innocent look, "What so ever do you mean?" Sasuke gave him a look. "The birds flew to the right of her while she was to the left, yet, somehow, the feathers came to her and there is no wind today." Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

They saw three shadows fly over them and looked up. Haku, Gaara, and Shinji were sitting on different branches around them. For some strange, odd reason, Gaara jumped onto a branch that had a clear view of both Sasuke and Naruto, and was now glaring at Sasuke.

"What are you doing up here?" Naruto asked. "I, for one, do not wish to be covered in the stuff she is in." Haku said. He nodded and loud explosions sounded through the air again and they saw several large fireballs rise above the tree tops. They heard a yell sound through the air. Several minutes later, Kakashi poofed in front of them, hair and clothes singed. But instead of caring about his appearance, he was looking at something cupped in his hands, tears welling up in his only showing eye.

In his hand was the remains of what looked like his Icha Icha Paradise book. "Maa, sorry I was late, I…what in the hell."

He spotted Sakura, who was still trying to get the stuff off of her. He coughed, trying to get some of his bearings back. "No training today since I need to get a new book and she needs to get…whatever it is off of her. Is that bird droppings on her head?" Sakura froze and slowly reached up there and felt the droppings.

She shrieked in a high pitched voice and ran away. "Hmm…well, see you later at the gathering/party!" "What party?" Sasuke demanded. Kakashi blinked, "You don't know? Well, of course you don't! Your brother has the invitation! It's a gathering/paty at the Unumaki mansion at five tonight. Bye!" Kakashi poofed away. Sasuke glanced at Naruto and saw that he had his head in his hands.

He rubbed Naruto's back soothely. "Wait, if there is going to be people there around five…oh no!" Haku jumped up. "We got to go!" Haku and Shinji jumped off of the branch and grabbed Shinya before they started to run towards the mansion. "Naruto, come on! We need to disarm!" Naruto looked up at Gaara before nodding. But before he could jump off of the branch, a hand grabbed his arm. He looked at Sasuke, who said in a calm, eerie voice, "I'll see you later tonight."

The hand left his arm and Naruto got off of the branch. Sasuke watched at Gaara ran with HIS Naruto back to the mansion before thinking, 'Soon Naruto, soon.'

Two hours later, you could find the five laying down in the garden, trying to regain their breath. "Finally, all done with the disarming of all of the traps we did. Now, we only have to do it again later on tonight," Haku said. Shinji nodded, "It would take less time to put the traps back up since we now know how to exactly put them up. But for some odd reason, I feel like we are forgetting something." A explosion sounded as soon as he finished that statement. "Oops. Must have forgotten that one."

Shinya sat up and grinned. "But look at the bright side. Tomorrow, Arashi better watch out. The traps will all go off to tomorrow. I wonder if Arashi liked our flowery present?" Naruto grinned, "I sure hope so. After all, you put so much love in picking the sticky jutsu Shinya and Haku. And Gaara and I picked the right kind of flowers to pick the petals from." Shinya gave a wild smirk and turned to Shinji, "Tell me brother, where on earth did you get the goo from?"

Shinji shook his head. "Not telling, besides," he leaned in so only Shinya could hear, "you might get some ideas to use it to a certain red headed boy." Shinya's face got red and got up and ran towards Shinji. He only laughed and ran away, Shinya chasing after him. Naruto looked at the two remaining team members. "I'll go and make sure that she does not kill him." The others looked at each other and smirked.

It was later on that afternoon, after everyone showered and got dressed, that they were in Shinya's room once again.

"I…cannot…believe…I…have…to…wear…this," Shinya growled out. She was currently standing in front of a full length mirror, looking at the kimono she was forced to wear for the party.

It was a silver color with light purple flowers and a dark purple obi. She turned around to face the others who was sitting around in her room. "Why on earth did he force us to wear this…this things?" Haku, who was sitting in a chair, shrugged. "He said that since it was a semi-formal gathering and that the guests would be wearing formal wear, we must also."

Haku was wearing a dark blue yukata with a light blue obi. "Don't worry sister, we are all with you," Shinji said. He was sitting in a chair right next to Haku. He was wearing a red yukata with a silver obi. He looked over at Naruto, who was sitting on Shinya's bed and Gaara, who was sitting on a couch.

Naruto had a light blue yukata and a white obi, while Gaara had a tan colored yukata and a brown colored obi. Shinji looked at them, "Right?" They all nodded. Naruto sighed, "Man, I haven't wore one of these since…um…since I was living here. Hey Shinya, now you must do your hair." Shinya looked at him, horrified. "No! I will not put my hair up! No way!" Naruto looked at her confusedly, "I never said anything about putting up your hair. This gathering is not that formal. No, I will most likely only brush it out." Shinya sighed, relieved. "Fine, but tell me, how did you know that it wasn't the type of formal where everyone has to get dressed from head to toe?"

Naruto got up and grabbed a brush and started to brush her hair. "Because I have been to several formal, semi-formal and non-formal gatherings. If it was formal, we would be wearing more elaborate clothing and there would be one or two servants in here doing your hair." He glanced at Gaara, "Though I'm surprised that Arashi allowed Gaara to bring his gourd."

"He said that as long as the sash that held the gourd was brown, I could bring it. Besides, Haku is bringing his senbon needles, though I think Arashi doesn't know that." Haku smiled as he fingered the senbon needles that held his hair in place. "You know Shinya, it is customary to wear a flower." Shinya's head jerked up and looked at Haku.

"What!?"

Naruto nodded, "Your right Haku, I'm going to the garden to pick out one. Want to come with me?" Haku and Shinji nodded and left the room, leaving Shinya with Gaara.

They were walking down the hallway when Haku stopped in front of a window overlooking the front walkway. "What's wrong Haku?" Shinji asked. Haku only pointed out of the window. Shinji and Naruto went over to the window and peered out. What they saw was two black haired boys coming up the path.

"Oh no! It's Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha! There early!" Haku looked up with a start. "Come! We must get a flower and get back to Shinya's room before they get here!" Grabbing Shinji's and Naruto's hands, he dragged them behind him as they ran towards the gardens. That was the sight that greeted the servants they passed. Haku running while the other two stumbling behind him, trying to regain their footing, but failing miserably. What they didn't know was that Itachi and Sasuke saw the three in the window and picked up their pace while wearing identical smirks.

Haku reached the gardens, let go of the two hands he was holding and pointed a purple flower. "Is this one okay?"

They nodded and Haku quickly cut it and did a hand seal, which caused a light blue mist to coat the flower before disappearing. "There, now it will keep its freshness until tomorrow. Now, lets get back to the room before they get here!" Haku hurriedly walked back in the mansion and Shinji and Naruto shared a look before following Haku. They were just about to pass the main hall when they heard Arashi's voice. "Ah, Itachi, Sasuke! What a surprise! You're an hour early! But it doesn't matter. They should be upstairs. Come, I'll show you the way."

Three figures appeared infront of them, one with blond hair and the other two with raven black hair. The three boys could only stare as the two black haired boys smirked at them, onyx eyes unreadable as they stared and their soon-to-be-mates.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi. Umm, sorry for letting it go right there. Well, anyway, here is chapter 10! .

Chapter 10

The three turned around and saw Arashi wearing a orange yukata with a white obi. The older pair of onyx eyes was wearing a black yukata with red clouds on it with a red obi and the younger pair of onyx eyes was wearing a plain black yukata with a silver obi. Arashi was about to speak when Haku beat him to it, "I am terribly sorry Arashi-sama, but we really must be going. For you see, we were getting Shinya something and we were going back when you came across us sir. Now, again, I am afraid that we need to help our friends with their outfits as we, except for Naruto, have never worn these kind of outfits before sir."

Then Haku grabbed Shinji's and Naruto's wrist and dragged them away before Arashi could say a thing, trying to ignore the looks the two black haired people were giving them. When they rounded a corner, Arashi blinked before turning towards the Uchiha brothers. "I am sorry about that. Feel free to look around, for I am afraid something came up with the decorations and I must see to it. See you later boys." And with that, Arashi left down the hall and towards the room that the party/gathering was taking place.

Itachi and Sasuke glanced at each other before quickly following the scents of their soon-to-be-mates. Just as they were about to round the corner, they heard Naruto's voice whispering, "Do not know how to wear these kind of outfits?! Are you crazy! Do you not remember that mission where we had to dress up and pretend to be nobles!?"

Then they heard Shinji's voice, lace with humor, "Yeah, we do. Especially when Shinya almost blew our cover a couple of times when some men were groping her." "Enough of this. Do you not remember the reason why we met up with them in the first place, Shinji, Naruto? We have to give the flower to Shinya. Now come or I will drag you again."

Then the Uchiha brothers heard them walk away and up some stairs before following them, wanting to know 1) Where they went, and 2) Where they sleep. Sasuke found a door with Naruto's scent coming out strongly and went in, seeing Naruto's bag at the foot of the bed. He closed the door and explored some more. He found the sand kitsune's room, which, besides the scent, you could see very faintly a light cover of sand everywhere.

Itachi found Haku's room and went in and the first thing his scanning eyes found was a long, slender box covered with some designs that he could not describe. He opened it and found, what he estimated, was four to five dozen senbon needles. He closed it and looked in the bag near the bed. What he found was herbs, bottles of remedies, and other trinkets that he would have to get Haku to 'tell' him. But despite that, he found no Haku, so he left and and found the door that had voices coming from it, and by the looks of it, Sasuke heard it to since he was coming towards him.

They heard Shinya's voice, "Shinji! Take that back right now! Haku, help me here!" "Sorry, you are on your own Shinya." Itachi perked up when he heard his voice. "Be quite, you are giving me a headache girl," Gaara's voice filtered through. "Nyah! Who cares! Naruto! Gaara's being mean to me!" Then, Naruto's voice came up, "Let me go Shinya! I'm trying to do something for Gaara! And I can't do it with you hanging on me!"

Itachi and Sasuke had enough and opened the door, causing the noise to die our immediately. What they found was Haku sitting on a chair, Shinji on the couch while Shinya right next to Naruto who was holding a red sash. It was dead quiet until Shinya snapped her finger suddenly, causing almost everyone to jump. "That's the trap we forgot! Come Naruto, we must, sadly, disarm it." Naruto only gave her a weird look, "Why must I?" "Because silly, you were the one who put it up. Now, give Gaara the sash and we will be on our way."

With that, Shinya grabbed Naruto and dragged him out of the room. Sasuke frowned and followed them out, leaving Gaara, Itachi, Shinji and Haku in a tense atmosphere. Gaara frowned even more and walked out of the room, carrying the red sash that Naruto gave him and walked towards his room. The atmosphere got even thicker, especially since Itachi was giving Shinji and Haku a weird look that they could not place.

Shinji sighed just as a piece of hair fell into Haku's eyes, making Haku to try and tuck it away, which in turn caught Itachi's attention. Shinji got up and left the room, looking apoplectically at Haku. In return, the only thing that the chocolate eyed youth did was get up and while avoiding looking at Itachi, too, left the room, never knowing that Itachi was following.

Itachi smirked to himself as he watched Haku enter his room. So, Itachi did what any hot blooded, dominate, wolf male would do. He entered the room and softly closed the door behind him.

It was only after the party/gathering, that the five friends could meet up again. And currently, they were in Haku's room since he had a basin full of water where Shinya could wash her face off with.

And while washing her face, she was talking, which itself is a feat since towels usually make any type of talk extremely hard to hear. "Finally, I never knew that one person could wear so much pink! Ah well, let's forget about that for now. Tomorrow is the big day guys!" Shinji nodded, a smile on his face, "Yup! Tomorrow is when the chuunin exams start! First, the written test, then the…umm…what is the second test Haku?" Haku only sighed and smiled at him, "The second part of the test is the survival test. The first two tests are made to knock out teams that are not fit to become chuunins."

Naruto started, "Well then, we best go to bed as we do not want to fail tomorrow. And with that, I bid you guys goodnight." Little did anyone know, is that when everyone got to bed, all their faces got red except for Gaara as they remembered what happened earlier that day during the party/gathering.

Early the next morning, Naruto was about to leave the mansion to join up with his teammates when Arashi stopped him. "Naruto, good luck today with the exams." Naruto only blinked and nodded, "Thank you father." He was about to step out of the door when Arashi stopped him again. "Son, you do know that you can tell me about anything, including people who you are after."

When Arashi said that, Naruto looked uncomfortable before nodding again and running out of the mansion, closing the door behind him, never knowing that Arashi was looking at him sadly.

The building that they were in was plain to say the least, though they could understand since it was a school building, which was not made to look overall pretty. Shinya looked around the room that they were in, which was currently in room 301. "Wow, I did not know that _this_ many people would come!" They were currently waiting for the instructor to come. "Naruto!"

They turned around and saw Sai running towards them, Sasuke and Sakura behind them. Gaara only frowned deeply and stood in front of Naruto, which caused Sasuke to glare at the sand kitsune since he was blocking the blond haired boy from his view. The others sighed at the fact that they have not blinked in around one minute, wanting to see who would give in first.

Suddenly, the door banged open, which caused the two glaring teens to blink and turn to see who made that noise. "Everyone inside the room now! Rules: No one is allowed to sit with their teammates! And no one is allowed to cheat!" Everyone scrambled into the classroom, not waiting to get into trouble before the exam even started.

The exam was fairly easy, for the five young teens used their own element to help each other out. Shinji and Shinya would tap their feet in morse code, so soft that only Haku, Gaara, and Naruto could feel them, telling them the answers that they found. Haku would send small, near invisible tendrils of water to them, which froze, telling them the answers. Gaara would send some sand to tell them and Naruto would have the wind control their hands just enough to also tell them the answers.

Shinya sighed happily as she stretched her arms, "Finally, all done with the first part of the exam." Naruto smiled some, "Seventy-eight teams entered, only twenty-four are left." They all looked at him. "What! I was bored! Anyway, the Forest of Death is up next." Gaara quirked an eyebrow, " Forest of Death? What type of name is that?" Naruto only shrugged.

"Man! That forest was so easy!" Shinji snorted at Shinya, "Yeah, only because Naruto helped us locate the scrolls and locate the traps set up for us." She only shrugged while Naruto looked around. "This time, only five teams survived, including all of the Konoha teams." Haku, meanwhile, wasn't paying attention. Instead, he was only paying attention to the team from rain. "Something seems off with that team," he muttered to himself. Shinji suddenly grabbed his hand, "Come on! They are going to announce the first match!"

First match: Choji vs. Mimura Shinji.

Meanwhile, while the two boys were fighting, in the Kage box, Kakashi said to Arashi, "Looking forward to seeing Naruto fight sensei?" Arashi sighed while nodding in confirmation as he watched Shinji trap Choji in an earthen box and be declared winner. "Yes, I want to know how much he progressed and learned." Itachi, Tsunade, and Jiraiya, who was in the box with him, nodded. Jiraiya chuckled, "All Itachi wants to see is Shinji and Haku fight."

Second match: Temari vs. Mimura Shinya

The match wasn't too hard. All she had to do was render that giant fan unusable then all what was left was place a couple of well timed jutsus, then she won.

Third match: Gaara vs. Rock Lee

Gaara sighed and in a swirl of sand, he teleported to the fighting area. Lee, clad in his green spandex, jumped down as well on the opposite side of the area and said, "Yosh! If I do not beat you, I shall do 100 push ups and sit ups and do 150 laps around Konoha!" Gaara's only reaction was to twitch.

Meanwhile, on the stand, Haku said, "You know what Naruto? I bet you Arashi is just waiting for you to fight." Naruto's only response was to snort softly. "I bet he is," he said as he watched Gaara be named winner. Everyone watched the board as the next pair of fighters would appear.

Forth match: Hyuuga Neji vs. Uzumaki Naruto

While the fight began, Arashi said, "Naruto seems to be doing well," as he watched Neji avoid one of Naruto's attacks. The others nodded as Itachi spoke up, "His other teammates also seem to be doing well." Tsunade nodded, "Yes. Haku have not yet went. An unusual weapon, senbon needles. It is primarily used more at hospitals than as a weapon." At that, everyone nodded.

"Winner, Naruto!" Haku sighed in relief, "Good, at one point, I was worried that Naruto might have lost when he got captured in that earthen sphere Neji created." Shinya beamed at him, "I knew that him training with me and Shinji would have paid off!"

Fifth match: Hyuuga Hinata vs. Haku.

The fight lasted only for about five minutes when Haku knocked Hinata out by putting an needle at her main pressure point. He never knew that as he retrieved his needle, Itachi watched him and Shinji fight. Everyone was talking until Arashi stood up, "Fifteen minute break!"

"You did well Naruto." Naruto jerked his head up and saw Sasuke looking at him. He gave a small smile, "Thank you." Sasuke only smirked while ignoring Gaara's smirk.

First match: Aburame Shino vs. Mimura Shinji

Shinji made a face as he went down towards the fighting area, ignoring Shinya's face. "Ooh, I feel sorry for by brother. He hates bugs." Haku nodded, "Yes, I wonder how he will defeat this one." It turned out that, after many trial and errors, all Shinji had to do was cover Shino with a thick layer of dirt to prevent any bugs to come out. Up above them, Itachi smirked.

Second match: Mimura Shinya vs. Inuzuka Kiba.

In the end, she only won because she made a cloud of dust appear in the arena, masking her scent, then defeated the boy and his dog.

Third match: Ten Ten vs. Gaara.

The match was over in less than five minutes because when Gaara kept on blocking her attacks, she got mad and left an opening open. So, in the end, he was declared winner when he had her in a ball made of sand, only allowing her head to show.

Fourth match: Kankuro vs. Uzumaki Naruto.

To say the least, Naruto got plenty of scratches from this match as Kankuro kept on hitting him with his puppet. In the end, Naruto ended up doing was cutting the stings holding the puppet then defeating Kankuro.

Fifth match: Haku vs. Sai.

This match was slightly more difficult until Haku summoned water from the ground, which caused **everyone** to start at since the ground was 100 dry. He trapped Sai in a ball of water and held him there until he surrendered.

Arashi stood up and said, "The second match is over! Fifteen minute break!"

After minutes, everyone was ready to fight again.

First match: Mimura Shinji vs. Yamanka Ino.

The match was so pitiful that everyone knew that he would end up winning. All he had to do was place a few of well timed punches and kicks and she was out.

Second match: Mimura Shinya vs. Haruno Sakura.

The match broke a new record to say the least. Shinya won in less than a minute. When Shinya got to the fighting area, she heard a "Your going down!" Shinya's only reaction was to blink before an evil grin broke out on her face. In a blink of an eye, Sakura was gone. Faintly, you could hear screaming and curses coming from the ground.

Third match: Gaara vs. Uchiha Sasuke.

The match was the longest that day, lasting for a good one hour and thirty minutes. Everyone knew that this was no ordinary match though. For anyone who knew them, they knew that as Naruto's older brother, Gaara was testing Sasuke to see if he was good enough to court Naruto with his approval. After the fight, the match ended up in a tie, and Gaara nodded at Sasuke, telling him that he had his permission.

Fourth match: Haku vs. Nara Shikamaru.

The first thing that happened before Shikamaru could do anything was a heavy mist appeared then turned to liquid. Then, they heard Haku cry, "Demonic Ice Mirrors!" When everyone looked, they could see mirrors of ice surrounding Shikamaru and Haku no where to be seen. No one could tell what happening until Haku stepped out of one of the mirrors and the ice melted, revealing a knocked out Shikamaru.

Final match: Uzumaki Naruto vs. Sho.

The moment the fight started, everyone noticed something wrong immediately. Their suspicion was confirmed when they saw Naruto narrow his eyes at one familiar attack and did some complex hand seals. A whirl of tornados appeared all around Sho and hit him head on and all around. When everyone could see once the wind died down, they noticed, on the ground, was Sho, flat like that of a costume. Suddenly, Naruto's head jerked up and everyone saw Orochimaru falling gently to the ground. "We meet again Naruto-kun. Surprised to see me?"

He felt his friends come down and faintly heard Arashi yelling to get every available ninja here. During that time, the five lunged at the snake man, never noticing that a barrier surrounding the fighting area, courtesy of Orochimaru himself. Haku stayed in the back since he was mainly a long distance fighter and the healer of the group. Next in line was Gaara and Naruto, who was better at mid-range attacks, leaving Shinji and Shinya fighting up close. Anyone who was paying attention to the fight would have been amazed at the teamwork that they were showing.

Meanwhile, Arashi and the others were trying to break the barrier, but having not much luck. Sasuke's face was getting angrier and angrier as he watch helplessly as Naruto was getting hit, Itachi with him, except with Shinji and very seldom Haku getting hit. Suddenly, they felt a feeling that could only come from demon vessels and they looked up only to see Naruto flying back and Haku catching him. The chocolate brown eyes got a blue glint in them as a huge ice storm surrounded Orochimaru, temporally blinding him.

"Arashi! I almost have the barrier destroyed!" Everyone looked at Jiraiya, "Good." And to everyone's amazement, the barrier **was** getting weaker and weaker. Orochimaru must have sensed that, for he stopped fighting. "Kukukukukuku, looks like I must take my leave now. Just remember children, I just might do another massacre, just like the Uchiha massacre."

Itachi's and Sasuke's head snapped up when they heard that. "You mean…"

"Yes, that is right, I killed all those Uchiha's except for you two." He was about to disappear when Haku yelled, "Wait! What do you mean another massacre! What do you mean!?" Orochimaru only smirked, "You'll see."

Then, the barrier completely vanished, letting Itachi and Sasuke to run towards their mate/s while Arashi was telling the others to search the village. Naruto was about to get up when a pair of firm, warm hands grabbed his arms softly and hauled him up. "Are you okay Naruto?" He turned his head around and nodded at Sasuke, "Yeah, just kind of bruised, but nothing else."

Then, they heard Shinya yell out, "Damn! That is the third time for me and Shinji and the fourth time for you guys that he got away!" They looked at Shinya, who was raising a storm as Gaara slowly walked over to her, hoping to calm her down.

Itachi turned his attention back to his soon-to-be-mates while Haku was healing Shinji. Suddenly, a sharp, commanding voice cried out to them, "Everyone, in my office now." They looked at Arashi and nodded while the five knew what he would most likely as them. However, despite that, they knew that they would most likely have to escape from Konoha, so they would not try to release very much information. Little did they know of what would happen to them while escaping from the Village of Konoha.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! Sorry for not updating in a while, but I went back to work, then we had guests, then I was busy. So, umm, hope you like it! .

Chapter 11

It was slightly crowed in Arashi's office in the Hokage tower, when you have 11 people in there, it was to be expected. Gaara and Shinya were currently sitting in a two person chair, while Itachi, Haku, and Shinji sitting on a sofa, and Sasuke and Naruto was sitting on separate chairs that had to be brought in. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi were standing up while Arashi was, where else, sitting behind his desk. He folded his hands and looked carefully at each person from the lightening/sky village.

"I will get straight to the point. What, exactly, did Shinya mean when she said that you guys and met Orochimaru before?" No one answered his question. "Well?" Shinji nudged Haku gently and he sighed and looked up at Arashi. "We never wanted to come across Orochimaru all those times. Instead, he usually try to avoid him, but he keeps on finding us."

Arashi sighed once more, rubbing his temples, "Okay, let's start from the beginning, from where you met him for the first time." No one spoke up, that was, until Shinji's voice rang out. "We first met him after we brought Haku, Gaara, and Naruto to our village." Tsunade then interrupted, "Wait, but I thought that they went to Sky?" Shinji only shook his head no, "No, after four years, they got transferred to Sky. But anyway, we were going to Shinya's and my clans mansion after a mission, that is also where the others were staying, when we found bodies everywhere, dead, including our father. When we got inside the mansion, we all caught a glimpse of Orochimaru exiting the place through the window. Ever since then, we stayed at an apartment, for we could not stand staying at a place where so many people got killed."

Jiraiya took in a deep breath, "And what was the second time?" This time, it was Haku who spoke up. "This was when we were still in Lightening. Our mission was to go to Mist and see this person named Gato. We had to go undercover and we saw him in the hallway when we were exiting the place to go back home and report what we found." Arashi nodded, "Continue." Again, no one answered him. "Well?" Arashi said while staring at Naruto, who only sighed.

"This one happened after we were transferred to Sky. Our mission was to take out some ninja's that went to become bandits. However, our mission got out of hand real quick, for our mission rank was a high C ranked, but instead, it went to a high A ranked mission.. It seemed that our information was wrong and instead of meeting just bandits, we came across low ranked missing nins, bandits, and Orochimaru. In the end, our sensei was out of commission, our chakra reserves, weapons, and energy were getting dangerously low. We headed towards the mountains that separated the other villages and Lightening and Sky when Orochimaru ambushed us. We knew that we would last very long with the way that we were, that was, until our sensei woke up just long enough to transport us close to Lightening, who treated us when we got there, then we just met him here."

Arashi only hmm'ed while he was writing something down on a sheet of paper. "Will everyone leave the office except for Itachi and Sasuke please?" When the office was empty, Arashi looked at the two Uchiha brothers. "I am concerned and worried at how many times that they have both seen and contacted Orochimaru. Because of that, I am asking you a favor. Taking that account of Orochimaru, I have also noticed that you have not been able to really get to know your soon-to-be-mates. Because of that, would you like to move temporally into the Uzumaki mansion?"

The only response that he got was identical smirks. Arashi smiled and clapped his hands, "Well then, I will be letting Haku, Shinji, and Naruto come over to your clans mansion, oh, lets say tomorrow, to help you pack and show where your rooms are in the Uzumaki mansion. Is that fair?"

Again, the only response was an even wider identical smirks. He called everyone back in the office and said, "Gaara, Shinya, you, along with Kakashi, will go to meet with Team seven. Shinji, Haku, Naruto, you will be going to the Uchiha mansion to help them pack, as they will be moving in as of tomorrow. You will be there at 8 o'clock. Have a nice day and I will see you later." Knowing a dismissal when they saw one, they left the office and went their separate ways.

"Um…sis, what are you going to do to Sakura tomorrow?" She only shrugged before stopping, getting an evil grin on her face. Shinji's only response was to put his head in his hands, "Oh no! What have I done?" Haku only patted him on the shoulder, "It's okay, we need her mind right now. Remember, since the exams are over and we have been promoted to chuunin, we need to start planning to leave Konoha."

"Hey brats, wait up!" Shinya growled deep in her throat, "I only know one person who would even dare call us that. They turned around and saw Jiraiya stop in front of them. He handed each one a chuunin jacket, "Here, Arashi forgot to give you these. Already gave Sasuke, congralutions on becoming chuunins. Now, if you would excuse me." He then headed towards the bathhouses.

They were currently standing in front of the Uchiha mansion's doors at eight o'clock in the morning. Naruto sighed, "Well, here we are. Now, who will knock?" They each looked at each other before blue and silver eyes looked at Haku, who only sighed and knocked on the door. Two seconds later, the doors swung open and two maids stood there, smiling the world away. "Good morning Haku-san, Shinji-san. If you would, please follow me as I show you to Master Itachi's room." She led then to a staircase to the left of the door. The second maid that was left said in a happy voice, "Naruto-san. Please follow me as I show you to Young Master Sasuke's room." She then led him to another pair of staircases to the right.

Naruto opened the door that the maid gestured to and went in, closing the door softly behind him. Looking around, the first thing he noticed was that the room's curtains were closed and the room itself was dark. He took a couple of steps when he was softly slammed against a wall. He felt a warm, hard body, some what wider than him, (not fat, just…bigger) his hands being pinned above his head with one hand, another hand softly gripping his chin and warm lips upon his, onyx eyes staring into his blue ones.

After the maid left them, Haku knocked lightly on the door. Hearing no noise, he slowly opened the door and stepped in the opened curtain room, Shinji following close behind him, never seeing a shadow move slightly behind them. Shinji cleared his throat, "Well, it seems like it is emp…" He was cut off as he yelped as a strong arm circled his waist, trapping his arms to his side. He quickly glanced at Haku and saw him in the same predicament. A dark voice then said right behind both of Shinji's and Haku's ears, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A piece of pure black hair fell in their vision, which confirmed their suspicions at who it was since Shinji had red gold hair and Haku brown hair.

When that was happening, Naruto tried to turn his head to break the kiss, but the hand gripping his chin wouldn't let him do that. Feeling a tongue run along the seams of his lips, he gasped, allowing the tongue to plunge into his mouth. Naruto tried to stifle the moan at the feeling, but some of it escaped, which caused the lips on his to smirk slightly. Suddenly, the lips left his, allowing Naruto to gasp, trying to get some air into his lungs. "Sa-sasuke, what were you doing?"

Sasuke only hnn'ed before going down to the blonde's neck and lightly sucking on the spot where his mark would go, right at the junction between the shoulders and the neck. "Sa-sasuke!" Naruto moaned breathily. Sasuke once again smirked and was about to do more when a knock sounded at the door. His only response was to growl and reluctantly let go of his kitsune before stalking towards the door and fling it open. "What is it?" he growled at the maid. "Breakfast is served Sasuke-sama." He only nodded and closed the door swiftly. However, no one would have heard the maid's thought's, 'Soon, I will be having little Uchiha's running around and getting into stuff again.'

As all that was happening, a yell cut through the air. "Will you stop that already!" Sakura was currently glaring at Shinya, who was sitting on a branch out of her reach, trying to look innocent. "Stop what pinky?" Sakura's face got even redder, "You know! Stop throwing stuff at me!" The pink haired girl turned around and continued to wait for Kakashi to appear when a rather large pebble hit her square on the head not a minute later. "What do you want!" Shinya, on the other hand, looked confused, "What do you mean? I want nothing."

Sakura snarled at her and looked at Gaara, who was leaning against the rail. "What?" Sakura was about to tell him something when Kakashi appeared, "Yo! No mission today. All dismissed!" "WHAT! Are you telling me that I had to put up with her for nothing!" Shinya only smirked.

Naruto showed Sasuke the room that he would be staying in the Uzumaki mansion. "Well, here is the room that father selected for you to stay in Sasuke." Sasuke only opened the door and stepped in, surveying the room, "And where is your room Naruto?" Naruto looked up, "Huh, oh, just down the hall some." Sasuke only nodded, glancing at Naruto as he fidgeted, "Um…well, I have to go do something, so…bye!" And then he sped down the hallway and down the stairs, leaving Sasuke to stare after him.

Naruto got to the garden and saw that Gaara, Haku, Shinji and Shinya were already there. "Okay, now that we have everyone, are we all ready to do what we will be needing to do tonight?" Shinya asked everyone. When everyone nodded, she then said, "Now, remember, tomorrow we leave Konoha, whether they like it or not. However, the downside is that it will now be slightly harder to escape now Itachi and Sasuke are staying here, but we, like always, will make it work." "Now what are you five coming up with?" They twisted around and saw Arashi leaning against the doorway. Haku made an innocent face at him, "What so ever do you mean Arashi-sama? What makes you think that?"

All Arashi did was raise any eyebrow, then opened his mouth again, "Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade will be staying here tonight, so please don't do anything to them. You hear me?" "Yes sir," they answered in unison. The moment Arashi left, Shinya started to laugh, "Not do anything? He must not know us very well then." Naruto nodded, "Yes, and if we can help it, they won't learn anything else."

Everyone was in his/her respective room later on that day packing for their 'escape' tomorrow. Currently, in Haku's room, he was counting his senbon needles when he noticed that there was a couple of missing.

-Flashback-

It was before the party/gathering and Haku was in his room after leaving the room that everyone was in before the Uchiha brothers came in. Haku heard the door close and he turned around only to see Itachi slowly walking towards him. "What are you doing Haku?" Itachi purred out as he got closer to Haku. "Umm…putting more needles in my hair." Haku stepped back and bumped against a mirror, and before he knew it, he was being pinned against the mirror by Itachi. "Hmm, but I think you would look better with your hair down." He pulled out some of the senbon needles that were in Haku's hair and some strands of hair fell around the ice/water kitsune's face. Warm lips brushed against his lips and Itachi pulled away, a smirk on his face, "Now, you be good, you hear me Haku?" Then, Itachi vanished.

-End Flashback-

'Wait, he still has my needles…I dare not ask for them back. I can always buy some more in Sky.' Haku only sighed as he took some needles and put them in his pockets.

In Shinya's room, she was currently chuckling as she was putting stuff in her bag, 'Hehehe, I can't wait to see Arashi's face when he faces our pranks.' She then sighed as something popped in her head, 'I still have to return that Kimono that I borrowed.' She got it out of the oak closet and noticed something shining on it. 'Sand? Oh yeah.'

-Flashback-

Shinya was currently walking down a random hallway during that party/gathering that she managed to escape from. 'Finally, I got away from the pink monster! I never knew that Sakura could wear so much pink. Pink hair, pink clothes, pink shoes, hell, even pink jewelry!' But she was cut off from her musings when she was pushed against a wall. She only saw red hair and green eyes before she was kissed. 'I should stop Gaara, but it feels so good.' She wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck and she felt arms go around her waist. After a couple of minutes, Gaara pulled away to allow them to breath. "Hn, are you enjoying the party Shinya?" She only smiled as she rested her head against Gaara's, "Now I am."

-End Flashback-

'Oh yeah, well, I suppose I should pack first.' She then put it back in the closet and continued to pack.

Shinji stood in the middle of his room, looking around the room the room to make sure that he didn't miss anything. He spied the closet door open some, 'Oh yeah, I have to turn in that yukata that I wore for the party/gathering!' He then took it our and saw something on the back of the outfit, 'Dirt?'

-Flashback-

He was in the gardens, enjoying the night sky when the scent of rain and pine wafted towards him. He looked up and saw Itachi looking up in the night sky standing right besides him. He sat down on the ground, never taking his eyes off of the sky. Shinji smiled softly and looked back up to the stars. "How come you are not inside Shinji?" Shinji only looked at Itachi, "I guess I'm not really used to being inside for so long with so many people. Back at home, the weather is so nice that we almost always either go outside or leave our window open." Itachi nodded in understanding, then it was silent again until Shinji felt himself being pushed to lay down. Itachi's face loomed above his own and Shinji felt his face go red. "Um…Itachi, what are you doing?" Itachi put a finger on Shinji's lips, "Hush young one." He then leaned forward and kissed Shinji square on the lips softly. A couple of seconds later, he broke the kiss and stood back up, "Don't stay to long out here or you will catch a chill."

-End Flashback-

Shinji's face turned was as he remembered that night, 'Well, I best return this,' then Shinji left the room.

Everything packed? 'Yup.' Windows unlocked? 'Check.' Yukata handed to the servants to be cleaned and put away? 'Um…nope.' Really? 'Yup.' He walked over to the closet and picked up the outfit. He saw something black and picked it up, 'What's this doing on the yukata?' What he picked up was a strand of glossy, black hair.

-Flashback-

Naruto sighed happily as he snuggled on an armchair in the library with a book on his lap. Shouldn't you be at the party kit? 'They saw me. I just don't see the point of being bored stiff back there when I could be doing something productive like reading. Whatever you say kit, I'm going to sleep. 'Night Kyuubi.' All he got as a response was a snore. It was silent for a while except for the occasional pages turning. He was so engrossed that he never saw a shadow go through the door and going up behind him. He realized he was not alone when he felt a pair of arms drape across his shoulders from behind him. Glossy black hair appeared in front of his face and warm breath brushed against his ear. "What are you doing up here all by yourself Naruto?" Naruto gulped, "Umm…reading." A deep chuckle was heard, "Well, I simply can't read with you like this." He yelped as he was suddenly picked up bridal style and carried to a couch. He was put down while sitting on Sasuke's lap. A hand picked up the book from Naruto's now limp fingers and put it where both of them could read it. A chin settled on Naruto's shoulder and they stayed like that until the party was over.

-End Flashback-

A red faced Naruto put the outfit back in the closet, ignoring Kyuubi's snickers.

It was all quiet in the house, which was to be expected since it was 5 a.m. when a light turned on in a closed door room. "Okay, we only have one more trap to do," Gaara said softly and Naruto nodded. He watched Gaara go down the hallway to help Shinya, who was already working on the trap before Naruto went the other way to meet up with Shinji and Haku to finalize their trap. Just a he reached the corner, a door opened, causing Naruto to freeze before rounding the corner quickly.

Sasuke stepped out of his room just in time to see a flash of yellow hair round a corner. Sasuke only frowned before walking to the corner and rounding it. Suddenly, he felt a wash of chakra go over him before he found himself being covered in mud. Icky, gooey, brown, sticky mud. He looked up to see Naruto's horrified expression.

When Naruto saw Sasuke get covered in the trap that was meant for Arashi, he knew that he would get roughly five seconds before Sasuke realizes just exactly what happened, so he took the five seconds to escape.

Meanwhile, with Haku and Shinji, Shinji sighed as he sat up, "Finally, all done. Now it's time for us to look for the others and get out of here." Haku only nodded and they were about to go around a corner when a door opened.

Itachi smelled both of his mates and wondered what they were doing this early in the morning, so he opened to door to ask them. He saw Shinji's hair go around a corner and, being curious, he followed them. The next thing he knew, he was covered in green goop (the same stuff that Sakura was covered in, minus the extra.) Shinji swore underneath his breath and Haku grabbed his hand just as when a yell, which sounded like Arashi, echo through the mansion.

The two ran away from Itachi, only to bump into Naruto, who quickly followed them to the front door. They were just about to open it when they saw Arashi come down the stairs with a now clean Itachi and Sasuke in tow. They could now see why Arashi yelled, as he had little blue birds flying around his head, which he could not touch them, but they could touch Arashi.

Arashi was about to say something when all three of them were knocked down by Shinya and Gaara, who were running down the stairs. Shinya yelled at them, "Come on, hurry!" Just as she finished saying that, another door opened and Jiraiya, along with Kakashi, entered. "Hey, what's goin…whoa!" Smoke surrounded Jiraiya when he entered the doorway. Everyone just stared at him while the five teens who set up the trap were paling. When the smoke cleared, Jiraiya looked like a girl.

"Hey, what happened…ooh!" Jiraiya was now poking himself. Shinya saw that the others were in shock so she grabbed her brother's hand and ran out of the door, the others following.

They just got in the forest when something came into Shinya's mind. "Wait! I forgot our bags in Naruto's room!" She turned around to head back towards the mansion, the others following her, knowing that it would be better to not get split up. Naruto speed up to where Shinya was and said, "I'll go get the bags Shinya!" Haku nodded, "We will try and keep them from knowing that we came back here. You go ahead of us Naruto!" Naruto only nodded and ran ahead of his friends.

When he saw the mansion come into view, he quickly jumped onto his window sill and thanked the gods that he forgot to lock it as Shinya was supposed to get the bags in the first place. Silently, he slipped into his room, found the bags where they put it, and was about to pick them up when the door opened and saw Sasuke coming in. The moment he saw Naruto in the room, he lunged towards him. Panicking, Naruto grabbed the bags and jumped out of the room and headed where he could feel his teammates were.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw, Arashi, Kakashi, a female Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Itachi burst out of the front door. He felt Sasuke quickly catching up to him fast since he was being weighed down by four extra bags. Seeing his friends, he flung the bags to the appropriate owner, never stopping and never slowing down in his running. However, they could still feel the others catching up and Haku yelled, "Split up!" The others nodded and Shinya and Gaara broke from the group. Naruto then split off from Haku and Shinji and ran until he was grabbed by the waist and he struggled to get out of the grip.

He froze when he heard a familiar voice, "Naruto, calm down, it's me!" Blue eyes looked up and saw the red eyes of his sensei, Yuki. He felt his feet touch solid ground and Yuki said, "We have a mission for you and the others. Go to the monastery where you first met the twins. They stopped contacting us around two days ago and we need to find out why. I, unfortunately, I have a mission, so I will not be able to go with you. However, I trust you to do okay. Oh, by the way, congralutions on becoming chuunin, tells the others that also."

Naruto sighed as Yuki disappeared. 'Well, I guess I have to find the others in this forest now.' Yup, go north, then east. 'Okay, thanks.' Naruto quickly started to sprint towards where he last felt Shinya and Gaara, which was to the north. After he joined up with them with no encounters of their chasers, they started to run towards Shinji and Haku.

As they were nearing where they felt their two missing teammates, they heard some fighting and saw two people fighting some snakes, which they recognized as Orochimaru's. They made quick work of them with three other people fighting with them. They were just about to run when Itachi and Sasuke appeared before them and Arashi, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Jiraiya behind them.

"Naruto, just where are you going!" Arashi demanded.

No one said anything, keeping an eye out on the people surrounding them, that is, until Haku froze their feet and started to run, cueing the others that were not frozen to the ground to follow him. They ignored the yelling to let them go and the Uchiha brother's watched helplessly as the group ran away. That is, until Arashi did some hand seals and the ice melted off, allowing them to chase after them.

It was four hours after the main chase began, and the group of five were quickly getting annoyed. "Don't they ever get tired!?" Shinya exclaimed as they were running through the thick, dark forest trees. Shinji chuckled, but it was true. They have done any and every trick they had time to do to deter the group from Konoha that were chasing them.

Haku chuckled, "Well, now I know where Naruto gets his stubbornness from. His father." The said boy looked slightly insulted, "Hey, I am not stubborn!" Shinya laughed as the two shot mild insults back and forth. "I just bet you that Jiraiya is still poking himself since the spell have not yet worn off guys."

And what she said was true, for Tsunade yelled, "Will you quite poking yourself already pervert!" He looked insulted, "Well, would you have rather have me poke someone else Tsunade?" Her only response was a growl and murder in her eyes.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, but I would have thought that our tricks would have slowed them down more." He said that because they have done everything they could think of. Running in water, on water, on the top of trees, in trees, on ground, off ground. Naruto changed the wind so that their scents would change direction, they created clones to sidetrack them. Hell! They even had clones in a sexy-no-jutsu formation, but even that didn't work!

Haku sighed, "They most likely know where we are. Itachi told me that and Shinji one day that dominants feel a pull on their bodies to where their mates are. They will always feel it, but it does grow weaker when they mate." Everyone looked at him. "What? I did some extra research on wolf demons because I was interested!" Shinya only snorted, "Only you would do something like that."

Haku only shrugged and started to run faster, the others following. "I know. But now it's useful. Did you know that right now, Itachi and Sasuke sees me, Shinji, and Naruto as prey? Not that way, you know, the killing prey, but as mate prey? They view this like how long they can run after us. Dominants must be stronger than their mates." Shinya only snorted again, "Bookworm." He smiled at her response.

Naruto looked at them worriedly, "Umm…guys, I'm getting worried." They looked at him as Gaara said, "Why?" "Well…I feel that our chasers are quickly catching up to us." Haku's eyes only furrowed in confusion, "How?...Wait, of course! They are both older and stronger than us and dominates. Of course they would have more energy than us. Anyone have any suggestions on how to get farther than them?" Everyone thought quickly, aware of the energies coming towards them at a quick pace.

Suddenly, Naruto's head popped up. "I know a way! But I will need Haku's help and at least three minuets at the least to pull it off." Shinya and Gaara smirked, "Leave that to us." They said that in union and the other three shuddered slightly. 'I feel kinda sorry for them.' Don't kit. Don't.

"What in the world!" The sight that greeted the chasers where this. Clones of Shinya and Gaara were forming out of thin air all around them, stopping them from their running. Tsunade looked at Arashi, "What do we do?" He only shrugged, "Suppose we fight them."

During that time, Naruto and Haku pulled it off and now they were just one yard from the monastery. "Where did you learn a jutsu like that Naruto?" He only smiled, "Made it up myself!" Shinya grinned, "Great! Now we can get to the monastery faster!" And with that said, they once again, ran off.

"Past these bushes, and it should be he…wh-what!?" Behind Shinji, the others stopped and stared at the scene before them, eyes wide in shock. "No…way," Shinya murmured.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi! Sorry for leaving this story for almost 3 years. But I am so busy between work that I am doing a average 20+ hours a week and college...yeah...have fun!

Chapter 12

The scene infront of the five teenagers was what one would describe as a massacre. The monastery, which should be natural and as clean as one could get while the building was located in the woods, was covered in blood. The bodies of what they could only persume as monks was scattered around the building, some missing limbs or hardly identifiable bodies. Blood was splattered on the stone walls of the building, some bodies actually being pinned there by stray kunai's. The scent of the coppery scent of blood filled the air, making them flinch as they struggled to take in the stale, blood filled air. The air was silent, no birds chirping or singing, even the air seemed to choose to be silent. The door of the monastery's door was hanging on one iron hinge, the wood of the door itself splintered. Shinji took one step forward, his eyes wide as he took in the scene, not even noticing the flies swarming around as they buzzed around the bodies, finding plenty of food to gorge on. Shinya only just stood there, stand statue still like her friends when a cloud passed infront of the sun, making the scene momentarly dark before snapping out of her haze, running into the blasted in door of the monastery with a desperate look on her face. Her suddent movement snapped the others out of what state they were in and slowly started to walk forward. Haku look around, taking in the sight of the people who used to be filled with peace just...stewn around like trash. The sound of feet stepping in still damp blood on the grass made a slight squsihing sound and the sound of the flies buzzing around.

Naruto looked at a person and cringed slightly as a face from one of the bodies looked up at him, the face frozen is a slient scream that no one can hear but can see. Footsteps sounding on stone and Shinya walked back out, tears silently running down her face as she looked at her companions. "Ev-everyone is...is...dead inside. Including...Ho-Hojo." Gaara started at that, remembering the person who helped him finish his seal. Naruto choked, his eyes widened in shock, his mind not having trouble comprending the more news that he was now faced with. Haku looked around, no emotion in his eyes as he tried to still register the scene infront of him, "Who...who would do this sort of thing?" Even though he whispered, everyone heard him in the silence. No one had a answer as they continued to stare at the sight infront of them.

Suddenly, a hissing sound came from behind them, the sound seeming to be louder than it really was due to the silence. Gaara, being the one farthest in the back of the small group whirled around and sand shot from his gourd, the grainy particles almost a blur with how fast it went. A small thud went out and the hissing became frantic and distressed as the sand Gaara sent out slowly started to come back towards the owner. In the sands tight grasp was a black, writhing snake. That usually isn't very uncommon, but all five recognized the same chakera feeling like the snake nin that they all know and hate.

Haku's eyes narrowed at the sight of the struggling snake. "Wait a moment...didn't Orochimaru state that there might be another massacure? Was this it?" Shinya's eyes narrowed in barely contained anger. "No! This is entirely different that that Uchiha massacure! At least they coudl fight back and knew how to fight! These here, they didn't even know how to defend themselves! This...this..." Her eyes shut tightly as she tried to hold in the tears. Shinji, grief also in his eyes, continued where his sister left off. Saying in a quiet voice, as if he was afraid to speak to loudly, "This was no massacure. This was a bloodbath." Gaara only looked at the still struggling snake held by his sand before narrowing his eyes. Raising his hand, he was about to have the sand crush the snake when Naruto's voice stopped him. "Wait Gaara. Don't do it that way." Green eyes looked at Naruto's blue ones before nodding. Hey, kit, what are you planning? 'Something more painful than just a quick kill.'

Grabbing a kunai, he grabbed the snake from the sands grip and walked over to a tree with a clear view of the clearing. Still holding the snake firmly in one hand, he held the snake up against the tree and stuck the kunai right into the snake, pinning it to the tree. All five watched the snake struggle against the kunai until it went limp. It's eyes just looking at them, almost like mocking them. Naruto turned around and looked at his friends. "What do we do now?" Haku looked at the bodies on the ground, his brown eyes shining with unshed tears. "Bury them. I remember once, that Hojo stated that they would like to be buried." Nodding, Shinji looked around. "Shinya and I will start on the g-graves. Could you guys get...them?"

Naruto nodded and started to head towards the broken door while Gaara and Haku followed him, their footsteps almost heavy with grief. The two siblings looked at each other, their eyes doing all the talking, their hearts heavy with the tasks of creating graves for the monks who helped shelter them and taught them some things that they would never forget. Shinji mumbled, "We come from the earth, thus-" Shinya finished off, "we shall return to the earth. Funny, this is the first time I ever called you by your name, despite your protests, Hojo. And you can't even hear me say it."

* * *

"You say that you last felt them around here, right Itachi, Sasuke?" Arashi's voice drifted through the forest. Multiple footsteps sounded as they walked through the forest. The two dark haired siblings nodded in confirmation. Jiraiya looked around, his very facial expression both in realization and sadness as he noticed where they were. He spoke up, making Tsunade look at him, happy that he turned back into a man, while he was not. "I think we are near the monastery that told us about Naruto." Itachi and Sasuke almost seemed to walk faster when they heard that. Jiraiya nodded in confirmation, "yeah, this is it. Just past these bushes and..."

He trailed off as he took in the sight in front of him, the five behind him just standing there, taking in the scene. Twelve mound layed infront of them, the earth looking freshly moved, mixing in the scent of freshly moved dirt with the old scent of blood. One lone flower was on each mound, it's soft petals swaying softly in the gentle wind. One mound, however, was slightly bigger than the others, it's flower more vibrant than the other mounds. Arashi started, "What happened here?" Tsunade noticed something in the corner of her eye, a black snake. Pointing, the others turned and saw a black snake being pinned to a tree by a kunai. Arashi's eyes narrowed, "Orochimaru. He must have did this." Jiraiya nodded, "And Naruto and the others must have...cleaned up." Shaking his head, he looked at the Uchiha brothers, his student, mentor, and friend. "Let's head back to Konoha. I can tell that they are to far away right now." Itachi narrowed his eyes while Sasuke made a movement, almost like he wanted to protest when Kakashi spoke up. "Maa, calm down. I'm sure Arashi has a plan on where to find them."

The Hokage nodded, "Yes, I do. Jiraiya, could you try and find a way to contact Lightening and see if they can show us the way to Sky village?" The man nodded, "Sure, might take me a while to cross thet mountains, but I could do that." Tsunade sighed, "Just be good Jiraiya. The Lightening probably isn't very fond of us when we took Mimura, Shinji." All of them didn't really need to respond to that. With that, they all started to head back, bowing their heads in respect to the mounds in the ground before heading back towards Konoha.

Echoing in Itachi's and Sasuke's head was, 'watch out, we ARE going to find you.'


End file.
